Amnesia
by Noreen
Summary: Kristy and Dive just want to be normal and wish they could forget the past. What happens when a Saurian makes their wish come ture and they can't remember anything? Who can they believe? This is a continuation of my story "Kristy". Finally finished!
1. Just another morning at the Pond

An annoyingly loud buzz filled Nosedive's ears.

"Stupid alarm clock," he mumbled, looking at the time. "Seven thirty, who holds a practice at eight in the morning?"

"Nosedive, wake up," called Wildwing, banging on the door. Dive made an unintelligible reply and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. _It should take about ten minutes for wing to realize I'm not there. That means I've got fifteen more minutes of sleep time. _

Meanwhile, there was a similar conversation going on down the hall. It wasn't a coincidence that Dive and Kristy's rooms were on opposite ends of the corridor.

"Kristina! Practice starts in half an hour," yelled Canard

"Canard, can't I sleep in just once?" was her muffled reply.

"Fine, but if you don't practice you don't play." He heard a thump that told him Kristy was out of bed. Canard waited until he heard the shower running and returned to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Duke handed him a steaming cup. He and Canard were the resident coffee addicts.

"Thanks. Is everyone up?"

"All but Kristy and Dive," answered Mallory, "is she feeling alright?" Kristy was usually the first one on the ice and Mallory admired the younger girl's dedication.

"Nah, just got a late start. She's in the shower now."

A few minutes later Kristy stumbled in. Her wet hair was pulled back in a neat brown braid that reached past her shoulders and she was wearing an oversized jersey. Canard raised his eyebrows as she took a seat next to him at the table.

"Kristy, why are you wearing one of Wing's jerseys?" he asked, noticing the number and the name 'Flashblade' on the back.

"It's Wing's?" She looked down at the double zero on the front. "I got it out of Dive's room.

"What!" Canard spit out a mouthful of coffee. "What were you doing in his room?"

Kristy sunk down in her chair. "Um, I needed a jersey and Dive has tons...besides, he's still sleeping so it's not like I was doing anything wrong."

Wildwing folded his newspaper and looked Kristy over. "I was wondering where that practice jersey went. Why was it in Dive's room?"

"Probably the same reason Kristy was in his room," said Tanya, handing Kristy a plate of scrambled eggs, "he wanted to avoid doing laundry."

Wildwing stood up. "I'm gonna go get Dive out of bed," he announced.

"Kristy, you've got your own clothes, you don't need to wear Nosedive's," said Canard, getting back on topic.

"Actually, I don't have my own clothes," Kristy pointed out, "all I have is the stuff you gave me."

"So?"

Kristy grinned sheepishly. "You and Dive might like wearing your older brothers things, but girls usually don't do that. So could I maybe go shopping today after practice?" She flashed him a pair of big, brown puppy eyes.

"There's no way you're leaving the pon-" he was cut off by Mallory.

"Don't worry Canard, I'll take her. It'll be a girls day at the mall. You in Tanya?"

"Duh sure, when are we leaving?" The three girls were planning their trip as they headed for the elevator.

Canard stared blankly after them. "What are they doing? I'm second in command and I say my sister isn't going anywhere."

"A bird must leave the nest to learn to fly," quoted Grin.

"I think what he's say is that you should let the kid be a kid," clarified Duke.

"WILDWING!" Nosedive's cry sounded through the kitchen. Wildwing him self walked calmly back into the kitchen a second later.

"Where are the girls?" he asked, sitting down and picking up his paper like nothing had happened.

"Up in the rink," answered Duke, "so what 'id you do with the kid?"

"Gave him some help getting into the shower."

"Wing, you are so gonna get it," announced Nosedive, finally arriving in the kitchen. His normally well groomed blond hair was dripping wet and his pajamas were soaked.

"Have some problems in the shower Dive?" asked Canard, holding back a smile.

"Wildwing!" Nosedive lunged for his brother and caught him off guard. Wing fell off the chair and they both ended up on the floor.

"Ew, Dive you're all wet," Wildwing stood up and glared at the wet spots on his clothes.

"I wonder how that happened?" commented Duke offhandedly.

Nosedive jumped up and wrapped his arms around Wing in a huge, wet bear hug. "Don't you love your adorable little brother? You need to keep me warm so I don't freeze."

"Baby bro, you're nuts." Wildwing turned the tables on Dive and trapped him in a headlock.

"Hey don't handle the merchandise," said Dive, "you wouldn't want to hurt your star player."

"Shouldn't the star player be at practice?" asked Canard, pointing at the clock. It was seven fifty-five.

"Come on you guys, let's go," said Wildwing, dragging Nosedive to the elevator.

"You go ahead," Duke waved them on, "we'll be up before the kid's changed."

"Hey-" Dive's objections were silenced by the elevator doors closing.

"Canard, my little friend goes to the mall almost everyday on his own," pointed out Grin, "Kristy should have no problems."

"It's going to be fine," Duke placed a hand on the tan duck's shoulder, "She'll be with Tanya and Mal the whole time."

"I know, I'm just worried about Kristy going out there with Dragonus and Lucricia both loose." Canard shook his head, "I'm almost as bad as Wing." The empty elevator returned and thy got in.

"You're just not used to playing the older brother," said Duke. They stepped out into the team locker room. "If Dive can make it to the mall and back anyone can."

"Is this pick on the Dive day?" asked Nosedive, looking up from tying his skates.

"Didn't you get the memo?" called Wildwing, picking up his goalie stick and leaving for the rink.

"I don't deserve this," commented Nosedive, grabbing his stick and following Wing out.


	2. Practice

Out on the rink, the Mighty Ducks started their daily practice with a four-on-four scrimmage. Kristy was playing goalie opposite Wildwing. _He's like a wall, _she thought, watching Wing stretch to deflect the puck with his right leg. _No one should be able to stop Dive's slap shot...except me of course. _

The puck bounced out to the defender, Tanya, and she passed it up Canard. He flew past Duke, who was playing forward on Kristy's team, and quickly passed the puck over to Mallory before getting checked by Grin. _All up to me, _thought Kristy, watching Mallory intently. _One...Two...Three! _Kristy lunged for the upper left corner of the net and grabbed the puck out of the air.

"Nice catch," called Mallory, skating past.

"Thanks, nice shot." Kristy tossed the puck back and forth between her gloved hands, waiting for her team mates to re-group.

"Nice defense," said Duke as they huddled up, "but we need to kick up the offense. We can't win if we can't score."

"Dude, I'm trying, but Wing's like a wall today," said Nosedive. The leagues top scorer wasn't used to being blocked this much, even by his brother.

"When repeatedly unsuccessful, one should try new tactics," commented Grin.

A smile grew on Dive's face. "Hey T, you ready to show these guys why you play without a stick?"

"Sure, we can start it off after their next shot," replied Kristy, "do you still remember the play?"

Dive turned to Grin and Duke, "Don't let them past too easily, but once Kristy gets it she'll pass it to Duke, then when they come at you you'll pass it straight back to her. Got it?" Duke nodded and Kristy took over.

"Okay, when I come out then Grin, you lag back and play a deep defense," she smiled, "Dive and I'll take it from there."

"Why do I get stuck on your team?" asked Duke sarcastically.

"Just watch and learn," said Nosedive, taking the puck Kristy handed him and skating out to meet Canard in the middle for the face off. Kristy grabbed her stick from the top of the net and got in position. She was different from other goalies because she didn't use an oversized goalie stick. Kristy always played with her regular hockey stick, and when she played goalie she usually didn't use a stick at all. She stopped the puck with her hands, arms, legs, or any other part of the body.

Wildwing noticed that something was up. Dive had a crazy grin on his face and Kristy was holding her sick. It was her style not to use a stick in goal, and it'd been working fine for her team so far. _They're planning something. Probably more of their unpredictable street-hockey plays. _He wondered if there was any way to warn the others, but the game had already resumed.

Nosedive won control of the puck and flew down the ice. He only made it about half way before Mallory checked him into the wall. Canard stole the loose puck and headed towards Kristy. He got around Grin and shot the puck wide of the net. Kristy skated around to the back side and passed the puck up to Duke. _This is bad, _thought Canard, noticing the stick in his sister's hands. A second later Kristy skated past him, leaving the goal open.

Canard could just watch as Duke passed the puck back to Kristy and she shot it up to where Nosedive was waiting. Dive faked his way past Tanya and pulled his stick back to take a shot. Wildwing didn't notice until it was too late , but when Dive pulled back he knocked the puck back to Kristy. While Wing's attention was still focused on Dive she shot a one-timer and the puck sailed into the goal.

"Yeah! Way to go T!" Congratulated Dive as the siren went off.

"The play still works," said Kristy, giving her friend a high-five.

"Nice job, for a couple of kids." Duke had skated up to join their victory celebration.

"You do know that earth hockey is played a little different from your street-hockey," commented Canard, "they have actual rules."

"Hey, I've only been on earth for like a week," said Kristy, punching her brother lightly on the shoulder, "give me a break."

"Duh, he's just sore 'cause we lost," said Tanya, "he's not used to playing against the different tactics."

"And neither is any other team," continued Wildwing.

"They'll never know what hit them!" Mallory put an arm around Kristy's shoulders. We've got an extra sub and some awesome new plays."

"Boobies! That was amazing!" The team's excitement fell flat at the sound of their manager's annoying voice.

"Isn't he supposed to be on vacation?" whined Nosedive.

"Who's he?" asked Kristy, eying the overweight human who'd just entered the arena.

"Our manager," answered Canard with despair in his voice.

"You have a manager?" Kristy was impressed. Back on Puck world only the top national teams had their own managers.

Wildwing saw the recognition in her face. "It's not quite the same as on Puck world," he explained, "back home it was an honor but here it's an annoyance."

"But a necessity," added Tanya.

Duke looked like he was going to comment, but he couldn't on account of the human stepping up to the rink.

"Was that a new play? What an idea, pulling the goalie, and Nosedive, baby, I didn't know you could play." Phil was talking a mile a minute.

Dive elbowed Kristy in the side. "He think's you're me," whispered the teen.

"What?"

"Check the jersey," reminded Mallory, patting Kristy on the back. _Oh yeah, I'm wearing Wing's jersey. It probably says 'Flashblade' or something._

"Hey, who's the new duck?" Phil had finally stopped chattering and noticed an extra player, "and why's he wearing Wildwing's number?"

"V, did he just call me a he?" Kristy threw off her helmet, reveling her long, braided hair and very feminine face.

"Whoa, cool it Kristy. If you hurt him we'll have to find a new one." Nosedive stepped in front to keep her from going after Phil.

Things suddenly clicked in Phil's head, unfortunately he was still wrong. "You guys have a sister! Why didn't you tell me? I could make millions off the 'family' theme-"

"What!" exclaimed the Thunderbeaks and Flashblades in unison. Mallory, Duke, Tanya, and Grin just stood back and laughed.

"Well, her jersey says Flashblade...are you married?" Kristy and Dive broke down in hysterics as their manager grasped at straws, and at the stunned look on Canard's face.

"Dive, Kristy. Get up," ordered Wildwing, trying to regain control, but the two teens had collapsed on the ice.

"Sorry Wing, it's just..." Nosedive couldn't even finish his sentence, they were giggling too hard.

Phil just looked confused.

Canard finally regained his composer and intervened. "Look, Phil, this is my kid sister, Kristina Thunderbeak. In no way related to Wing or Dive."

Kristy somehow managed to stand and shake the human's hand. "You can just call me Kristy."

Phil stared for a second before his mouth caught up with his brain. "Canard, you have a sister? Kristy, Bobbie, ever considered modeling? Can you play?"

"See's from Puckworld Phil," pointed out Wildwing, helping Nosedive to his feet, "of course she can play."

"Uh bro, one prob," said Nosedive, "she's never played hockey officially." Wildwing stared at his brother, then turned to Canard.

"It's true Wing, dad never let her go for the team."

"Hello, I'm still here," said Kristy, "and I've been playing street-hockey since, well, forever. All I have to do is learn a few extra rules, how hard can it be?"

"Exactly," exclaimed Phil, eager to start on the new publicity "so what do you play?"

"Whatever I can."

"She's not the best, but she can play any position," confirmed the team's captain.

"This is so great! So, Kristina, how do you feel about doing a little modeling?" asked Phil.

"Not a chance," answered Canard immediately. Kristy was going to protest, but she saw Mallory shaking her head and assumed it was for the best.

"Fine, but we're gonna need some major PR before the season starts...and I have just the thing," phil turned to Wildwing, "how'd you guys like to do an appearance at the park this afternoon? You could do autographs, pictures, introduce the public to our newest member..."

"But we're going to the mall today," protested Kristy.

"Hey, bobbie, the park is almost next door to the mall," pointed out Phil, "you do the PR thing for an hour or two, then you can go." He patted Kristy on the shoulder as he walked past. "Be back here in an hour team, I'll go finalize the details," he called, heading for his office.

"Oh man, how do we get talked into these things?" asked Duke as the team skated off to the locker room to change.

"We didn't even do the talking," said Tanya, "Phil's mouth did enough for all of us."

"At least we didn't have to cancel our mall crawl," said Mallory.

"Do people really ask for your autograph?" asked Kristy, "Just because you play hockey?"

"This is Earth, these people are weird like that," explained Canard, "but you'll get used to it. Eventually."


	3. Free time troubles

After she was changed out of her hockey gear Kristy wandered into Dive's room to see what her friend was up to.

"Dive, what are you doing?"

Nosedive had emptied his closet and was laying clothes out all over the room.

"Trying to decide what to wear for Phil's big publicity stunt," he held up a bright orange shirt, "is this too bright?"

"Why not just wear your jersey," suggested Kristy.

"T, girly-girl, I wanna stand out, let them know who's the star - "

Kristy threw a pillow in his face, "Ego check, dude."

"Hey, you don't see me wearing your old jerseys," accused Dive.

"Not my fault I don't have my own jerseys yet," argued Kristy, "and it's not yours, it's Wing's. I just found it in your room." She stuck out her tongue for emphasis.

Nosedive just turned his back to her and stripped off his sweaty practice jersey. He replaced it with a neutral teal t-shirt.

"What, not gonna show off your abs?" teased Kristy, who was used to watching her friend change.

"No, I've matured," answered Nosedive, slipping on an unzipped white sweatshirt. It featured the Mighty Ducks' logo on the front and said 'Flashblade' down the right sleeve.

"Can you hand me my jeans, Kriss?" he asked, pointing to his pants that were flung over a chair behind Kristy. _Mature, that's a good one, _thought Kristy and turned to retrieve the jeans. She turned back around and was hit in the face by Nosedive's sweatpants.

"What the..." She laughed to see Dive poising, clad only in boxers from the waist down.

"Am I sexy enough?" he asked, leaning back and putting a pout on his face.

"Yeah...work it...Dive." Kristy had trouble getting the words out. She was doubled over laughing, and that just encouraged him.

Nosedive turned slowly and pointed a remote at his stereo system. A rhythmic bass line filled the room. Dive stuck out his bottom and started swinging it to the beat. Kristy, who was still holding both pairs of his pants couldn't stand on her own any more. She grabbed the chair behind her and collapsed in it.

The words started and Dive leaned over to peak his head out from between his legs, "I like big butts and I can not lie..." He sang along with the song, shaking his whole body back and forth. He got through the first verse before the music suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! What's the big deal..." Nosedive's voice trailed off when he saw who was standing in the doorway, next to the stereo.

Kristy knew who it was even before she raised her head to meet Canard's dangerously dark eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly, seeing his little sister holding the half-naked boy's pants.

"We were just playing around," explained Kristy.

"You're holding his pants!" accused Canard. "You're holding two pairs of his pants." Kristy threw said clothing back to Dive. He slipped his jeans on silently.

Canard flipped open his comm and Kristy expected to see Wildwing's face. Instead, Mallory appeared.

"Mallory here."

"Hey Mal, it's Canard. Could you find something appropriate for Kristy to wear this afternoon?"

"Sure, send her to my room. Mallory out."

"Canard what are you talking about? I'm already dressed," argued Kristy.

"You're not wearing his clothes any more."

"I have a name you know," inserted Nosedive.

Canard glared at the teen. "Kristy, go," he ordered, pointing towards the door. Kristy sent Dive a sympathetic look and obeyed.

"What do you think you were doing?" demanded Canard once Kristy left the room.

"We were just joking around, Canard, we weren't doing anything."

"You were doing a strip tease for my sister!"

Dive took a step back, "ok, so maybe it looks sort'a bad, but-"

"I swear Kid," Canard took three steps to stand inches away from the young duck's face, "if you weren't Wing's brother I'd-"

"Canard! What are you doing?" Wildwing had been walking past and heard the commotion. He entered Nosedive's room to see his best friend leering over his kid brother. Canard practically jumped away and Dive took the opportunity to run behind Wing.

"He's blown a gasket, bro."

"Nosedive, what did you do?" asked Wildwing with a sigh, suspecting another prank.

I was just changing and Kristy happened to walk in," explained Dive. Wildwing cocked and eyebrow.

"You change with the door open?" asked Canard with disbelief.

"Kriss figured out my code like two days after she arrived," countered the teen, "anyways, she came to ask me about the PR stuff and started teasing me. So I started the dancing. AS A JOKE. So chill out, 'nard."

"What did you call me?"

Wildwing stepped between the two. "Nosedive, Canard, you both need to chill. Canard, you know Dive. He and Kristy just like to joke around. They aren't serious about any of it." Nosedive smirked, thinking he was about to get off free. Then Wildwing turned to him. 'And you, Dive, I don;t care what you're doing but from now on you and Kristy aren't allowed to be alone in any of the rooms together."

"What, but Wing what if we want to listen to music, or hang out, or-"

"You can do it with the door open," interrupted Wildwing, "or you can do it in the public rooms." He glanced between the two. "Agreed?"

"Sure."

"Whatever, bro."

"Good," Wildwing was glad the crisis was adverted, "now let's head upstairs . It's almost time for Phil's newest publicity thing."

Tanya, Duke, and Grin were waiting by the doors with Phil when Mallory and Kristy made their appearance.

Duke let out a low whistle, "Lookin' good, kid."

Tanya elbowed him in the side. "She's half your age," reminded the blond genius with a whisper.

"Thanks Duke," said Kristy, looking down sheepishly. She was still getting used to the charming older duck.

"Yeah Kristy, you look great," said Tanya sincerely.

"Of course she does," commented Mallory, "I picked out the outfit." She'd given Kristy a tight-fitting black T-shirt featuring the Might Duck's logo in glittering silver that left about an inch exposed around the teen's mid-section. A jean skirt that fell just below Kristy's knees and a pair of high black boots that ended halfway up her calves completed the ensemble.

_Very chic, _thought Mallory, _looking over her work. _She'd even convinced Kristy to wear her hair down for once. The light brown locks fell just past the girl's shoulders and accented her darker brown eyes.

"Kristy, boobie, you look like a star," said Phil, "we're going to make a great impression on the press. If I can get some pictures of you and your brother...oh man, I should've had you two wear matching colors. Between you two and Wing and Nosedive we could totally play up the whole 'family' thing. What do you think?"

"Um?..." Kristy was speechless. She didn't even know what to object to first, but Phil took it as a yes.

"So we'll defiantly get some shots of you alone too. If you can get the boys half as well as Dive draws in the girls..."

"Easy Phil," warned Mallory.

"Yeah," added Tanya, "if you get her started with any boys you'll have to deal with Canard." Phil gave her a blank look.

"He practically Dive's head off earlier 'cause we were joking around," said Kristy with a sigh. "He was alternating lecturing and threatening when I left."

"Well he better hurry. We're supposed to be there in less than ten minutes," announced Phil.

"So, where exactly are our leaders?" asked Duke off-handedly.

"Right here," answered Wildwing, who'd just stepped out of the locker room where the elevator was located. "I had to set up some new ground rules with Dive and Canard."

Kristy cringed at the news. _I just hope Canard never finds out that Dive wanted to ask me out back on Puckworld. He's probably kill him, or send him to skate laps forever._

"But we're all set now, right?" asked Phil, anxious to be going.

"Yeah, sure," replied Canard off handedly. Then he saw his sister. "Kristina Thunderbeak! What are you wearing?"

"What? You told me to go change into Mallory's clothes."

Canard turned his attention on the red-head. "I told you to find her something apropriate to wear, not something like, like," he just pointed at Kristy, "like that!"

Mallory wasn't phased, she had four older brothers after all. "Canard, clam down. I wear clothes like that all the time. It's what girls on earth wear."

"But she looks like a-"

"She looks like a girl," injected Duke before Canard could finish, "a normal earth girl." Kristy flashed his a smile of gratitude and returned her attention to Nosedive. He'd been staring at her silently since he arrived.

"Wow T, you look awesome," exclaimed Dive finally, after walking in a full circle to see her from every angle. "I can't wait to show you to my friends. Mookie's gonna love you!" Dive had told her all about his earth friends and couldn't wait to surprise them with the newest duck.

"Thanks Dive," Kristy gripped his hands in excitement, "I can't wait to start exploring this planet."

"Well than let's start by exploring the city park," said Phil, "because we need to be there in three minutes or we're late!"

"I don't think It'll be a problem, Phil. The park's right across the street," reminded Wildwing, pointing out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Phil ushered them out of the Pond.


	4. PR stunts gone bad

Kristy couldn't believe the number of people waiting for them at the park. The crowd seemed to go on forever.

"Are they all here to see us?" asked Kristy.

"They're here to see you, babe," answered Phil, "I told them we'd be introducing a new player today and voila!"

"Crazy earthlings," whispered Dive, coming up besides her and twirling his finger next to his head.

"Kristy, just stay close to me," ordered Canard, "ok?"

Kristy gave a half-salute, "got it!" She had no idea what to expect, so was willing to obey. She could feel the excitement rising as they neared the crowd, and heads began to turn as word spread that they were approaching from the rear. The cheering started when the reached the edge of the crowd and the people parted instantly, forming a path for them up to the stage.

Once they were all standing in a line on the stage the cameras started going off. Kristy just stood where she was between Canard and Nosedive, she was blinded and couldn't move. Finally the flashes stopped and Phil stepped up to the Microphone.

"Hello, and welcome to today's event," he voice boomed across the park, with the help of a high-powered sound system, "as the team's manager it is my pleasure to introduce you to the Mighty Duck's newest player," he motioned for Kristy to join him at the front of the stage. She took a few cautious steps forward, "Kristina Thunderbeak!"

The applause started again and Kristy sensed Canard come up to stand next to her. With her brother at her side Kristy felt a little more confident. She waved nervously at the audience.

"Kristy, who just arrived here on Earth is the younger sister of none other than our own Canard Thunderbeak," continued Phil, excited by the large number of cheering fans. A huge smile spread across his face when Phil noticed the caravan of news vans that had just pulled up. They could even make the evening news if he played this correctly.

The other duck's had joined Kristy and Canard at the edge of the stage, waving at the crowd and shaking hands with their fans. Phil let the team entertain the fans while he waited for the news crews to get set up. Once they'd reached the edges of the crowd Phil returned to the mike.

"I see we're honored by the presence of some of Anaheim's top reporters today," he announced, "and I'd like to open the floor for questions." Thousands of hands shot up, and Wildwing shot their manager a dirty look. The duck' hated press conferences, but they wouldn't do anything about it in public, so Phil was safe for now.

One lady managed to push through to the front along with her camera crew.

"Mr. Pomfeather, Theresa Gibbings, channel seven news. How did this new duck arrive on earth? And is she even old enough to be eligible to play?"

"As for her age, Kristy is completely eligible, she's seventeen, the same as her team mate Nosedive Flashblade," answered Phil, pointing at Dive, "and I believe she'll meet all of the NHL's requirements. As for how she got here..." Phil trailed off, he didn't have any idea how Kristy arrived. All he knew was that she was a new duck who could play hockey.

"She was accidently pulled through an experimental dimensional gateway back home on Puckworld," supplied Tanya, "and luckily ended up here on Earth."

"So she's a minor," prompted Theresa Gibblings, looking for a scandalous story.

"Yes, but we believe that the state will grant guardianship to her older brother, Canard, as they did for myself and Nosedive," answered Wildwing, "now, are there any hockey related questions?"

"Yes, Bill Hawman, channel 19 sports," a younger man pushed Theresa aside, "what are her player stats?"

"Kriss can play everywhere," blurted out Nosedive before Wildwing could open his mouth to reply.

"Is this true?" asked Bill skeptically.

"Yes," answered Wildwing, giving his brother _a_ _look_, "she may not be the best in the league, but Kristy is can play competitively at any positions. We think she'll make a good all around sub."

"Kristina, what do you think of Earth?" asked a new reporter.

"Um, I think it's great so far. I've only been here for like a week, but it's been good. And you can call me Kristy, no one calls my Kristina unless I'm in trouble," she added with a playful glance at Canard who just rolled his eyes. He still had to get used to the idea of being her legal guardian. _I'd hoped to avoid it until we got back to Puckworld, but I guess we're gonna have to make it official._

"Tanya, Mallory, how do you feel about having another girl on the team?" asked a new female reporter.

"Duh, it's nice to even up the sides a bit," answered Tanya, caught a little off guard by the question.

"Yeah, it's nice to have another girl to shop with," added Mallory.

"So, Kristy, Nosedive, is there any budding romance happening between you two?" asked Theresa Gibbing, elbowing her way back to the front.

Dive and Kristy just stared blankly at the woman, both trying to hid their embarrassment. _The last thing we need is a reporter starting that rumor, _thought Nosedive, trying to come up with an appropriate response.

"What are you implying?" asked Canard.

"Come one, they're two teenagers on an alien planet," said Theresa, "it's a lack of options."

"Lack of options?" exclaimed Nosedive in a whisper.

"Chill Dive," whispered Kristy, preoccupied.. _Please Canard, don't do something stupid, _she pleaded silently.

"So you assume just because they're from the same planet-" _Too late, _thought Kristy.

"Alright, well, that's all the time we have left for questions," interrupted Phil before Canard could launch into an all-out tirade, "now I think is a good time for a little meet and greet with the duck's fans." Phil motioned them over to a long table with eight chairs set up and plenty of pens.

The Duck's didn't actually take the offered seats. Instead they headed out into the crowd. Kristy followed Dive and soon lost track of the others, except Grin, it was impossible to loose sight of the large duck.

"Nosedive! I love you!" exclaimed a female fan, flinging herself at the blond duck. Kristy glared as the human girl wrapped her arms around Dive's neck while another girl took their picture. Dive finally escaped and noticed Kristy glaring at him.

"What? She's just a fan," said Dive, trying to explain.

Kristy just shook her head, "Whatever, V. So how do we get out'a here?"

"Kristy, boobie, I've been looking for you!" The two teens cringed at Phil's voice. "Nosedive! Great, we can get some photos of you two." He led them over towards the woods, followed by a couple dozen photographers.

"Ok, now we need some solo shots of Kristy, for publicity and a couple magazines and things. Then let's do a few of our teen heartthrobs...that's it! That's a new angle..." Phil continued, not paying attention to anything around him.

"We should've tried our luck with the crazy fans," whispered Dive. Kristy laughed as she walked over to stand in front of a giant oak tree.

"Hey Phil, here I am, what should I do?" she asked, bringing their manager out of his trance.

"Wha- oh, yeah, Kristy just stand there. Let the pros do their job," instructed Phil and Kristy was once again barraged by camera flashes. She couldn't see anything, but Kristy heard the sound of Nosedive's comm going off.

"Dive, what's up?" she asked.

He answered the call while running over to let Kristy hear. "Yo, it's Dive here!"

"Nosedive, where's Kristy?" asked Canard instantly.

"Right here, dude," answered Dive, angling the comm so Canard could see his sister standing besides him.

"Ok, that's good," Canard sounded relieved, "Dive, I want you to get Kristy out of here. Make a run for the Pond."

"Canard, what's up?" Kristy was worried, "Is something wrong?"

"A bunch of hunter drones just showed up, we'll meet you guys back at the pond. Canard out."

The screen went blank and Dive could hear explosions coming from where the stage and the rest of the team was. He pressed a button on his belt and transformed into his battle gear.

"Come on Kriss, let's go," he said, tugging at the non-moving girl's arm.

"Isn't there something we can do?" If Dragonus was attacking then Lucricia Decoy was probably with him, and Kristy didn't want to leave her brother alone to fight the traitor. "We should help them-"

"Kristy, you don't have any battle gear. You don't even have a weapon," pointed out Dive, "besides, Canard Ordered us to go." That got her moving.

They ran into the woods. Kristy was completely disoriented, so she followed Dive without complaint. A flash of green behind Nosedive caught her attention.

"Watch out-" Her warning was cuff off as Dragonus whipped his tail out and knocked Dive flying a few feet in the air.

"Nosedive!" Kristy tried to help her friend, but someone had snuck up behind her. Lucricia wrapped her arm around the struggling teen's neck. Kristy brought both hands up to pull at the woman's arm, but stopped fighting when Lucricia pushed a laser under her chin.

"Kristy!" Nosedive struggled to his feet. "Let her go you traitor!"

Lucricia smiled maliciously at him and pressed a button on her transporter.

"Dive...Help," pleaded Kristy, struggling unsuccessfully against the stronger duck's arm before she disappeared along with Lucricia in a flash of green. Nosedive whirled around to fight Dragonus, but the evil saurian had already teleported away.

"Oh stars," he exclaimed, "Canard's gonna kill me!"


	5. Captured!

"Wildwing! Come in! It's an emergency!" Nosedive pressed the button that would connect him instantly to his brother, and only to his brother. He didn't want to be the one who had to tell Canard.

"Dive, what's wrong?" Wing's face appeared on the screen, "the drones just disappeared all of a sudden. What happened?"

"It's Kristy," Nosedive was near hyperventilation, "ol' Draggy snuck up behind me and knocked me over, that's when Lucricia showed up and grabbed her from behind..."

"Oh stars, Dive are you alright?"

"Bro I'm fine, but Kristy is gone!" He yelled the last part.

"What? What do you mean?"

_Ok, now I'm in trouble_, thought Dive at the sound of Canard's voice.

"Dude, we were trying to get away but Dragonus totally got the drop on me and Lucricia suddenly appeared behind Kriss and grabbed her and she had a laser gun and -"

"Nosedive, where is my sister?" asked an impatient Canard.

"I just told you. Lucricia took her!"

"Oh no," Canard covered his face with his hands, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. I should've watched her better..."

"Hey, Canard, you couldn't have know," comforted Mallory

"Yeah, but we have to find her," said Canard.

"Don't worry, we will," promised Duke.

"Dive, hurry back here so we can get back to the Pond and find Kristy," ordered Wildwing.

"On my way bro."

"Um, Wing," said Tanya, checking her omni-tool's computer, "we have a problem."

"What else can go wrong?" asked Duke.

"Well, uh, there's been a bunch of teleportation energy right outside of the Pond."

The bright green teleporting light cleared from Kristy's vision and she looked up at a familiar structure. _Why would Lucricia take me back to the Pond_, she wondered.

"Hey girly, you miss us?" asked Siege, who'd been waiting by the arena's front doors.

_I bet Dive would think of something good to say right now, _thought Kristy, _but anything I say is bound to get me in trouble._ So she just kept her mouth shut.

"Let's go kid," ordered Lucricia, shoving the teen forward. Kristy stumbled into the Pond's glass door.

"What do you want?" she asked, turning to face the older duck with her back against the door.

"Open the door," demanded Dragonus.

"No way, do it yourself," answered Kristy, stalling for time. _Canard and the others are like right across the street. If I can just keep the Saurians out until they arrive..._

"Open the door now," repeated Lucricia coldly, pointing her laser at the girl's face.

An idea suddenly dawned on Kristy, _They can't get in because the door sensors wont admit Saurians. If I can get in and slam the door before they get through I could use Drake One to get in contact with the others. _

She turned slowly back to the door, preparing to run. _One...Two...THREE! _Kristy pushed open the door and bolted through. She whirled around to shut the door, but Lucricia was faster. She managed to slip through the half-open door before Kristy could close it. The younger duck took a tentative step away from the subject of her worst nightmares. When Lucricia turned to admit the Suarians Kristy took her chance and ran.

"DeCoy! Catch that duck," ordered Dragonus, pointing at Kristy's receding back.. Lucricia was more than happy to obey. She left the door to chase after the girl.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mighty Ducks were still at the park.

"Wait a minute, you mean she took Kristy to the Pond?" asked Canard.

"Why would Lucricia take her back to our HQ?" asked Mallory. "Kristy would have the tactical advantage, and there's no way that traitor could get through the security system."

"No, but Kristy could," said Wildwing, thinking out loud. "Tanya, you programed the security system to recognize her, didn't you?"

"Well yeah, of course, but-"

"Kriss wouldn't let those sleeze balls into the pond," argued Nosedive. He'd met up with the others in time to catch the tail-end of their conversation.

"What if she doesn't have a choice?" asked Duke, receiving blank looks from all around. The ex-thief shrugged. "I'm just saying that if I was tryin' to break into something like the pond I'd bypass hacking the security system all together. By using someone else to get me in."

"So you're saying that they're gonna try and force Kristy to let them into the pond?" asked Canard.

"It's what I'd do." answered Duke.

"Hey guys, Kristy's in the Pond," exclaimed Tanya, looking at her omni-tool's computer, "and she's not alone."

"What do you mean?" asked Wildwing

"According to the system, the front doors were opened using Kristy's DNA, and two people entered."

"So who's in there?" asked Mallory

"Um, all the scanners can tell me is that the two who entered weren't Saurians," Tanya pressed a few buttons, "Got it! Drake one shows that there are two ducks in the Pond."

Canard's face fell. "That means she's trapped in there with that traitor!" he exclaimed.

"So what are we waiting for," asked Dive, "Let's go!"

_Where do I go? Where do I go?_ Kristy was near panicking, _I've gotta hide. But where?_ She ran for the team's locker room, hoping to make it to the elevator before Lucricia caught her. Once down in the ducks' headquarters she could use the Pond's security system to keep the traitor out.

_From now on I don't go anywhere without a scrunchie, _promised Kristy, brushing her flying brown hair out of her face.

She reached the elevator at the back of the locker room and punched in her access code. _Just a few more on, come one...YES!_

The door finally opened and Kristy rushed inside. Just in time to see Lucricia enter the locker room for the opposite side. Lucricia saw the teen trying to escape and picked up the first thing she could find, a hockey puck, to throw at her. Kristy's hockey instincts kicked in and she knocked the puck out of the air before it could slam into it's target, her face. Lucricia used the distraction to throw a pair of bolas at the teen.

Kristy lunged to reach the button that would take her down to safety, but was stopped inched away. The bolas hit, winding a strong rope around her chest, pinning her arms to her sides, and the weights at either end sent her crashing to the floor of the elevator.

"So you thought you could hide from me," purred Lucricia, standing over the fallen duck, "there's no one that can save you this time." She casually pressed the button that Kristy had tried desperately to reach. "Once I have control of the Mighty Duck's headquarters I'll be invincible!"

"No!" gasped Kristy, struggling to rise to her knees.

Lucricia just grinned. "You're trapped dearie. Nothing you can do...So we might as well enjoy it." She pulled Kristy up by her shoulder and pushed her ahead through the open elevator door, into the duck's rec room. Kristy managed to keep her balance and stay on her feet. Until Lucricia shoved her from behind, causing her to trip over the couch and land in a 'compromising' position.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Lucicia, coming around the couch tp position herself above the teen. "And look at those beautifully pale white legs..." she stoked her hand up Kristy's leg, ending just under her skirt hem.

"Don't you dare touch me!" shouted Kristy, kicking out at her attacker. She hit her right in the mid-section and Lucricia doubled over.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that," she threatened.

Kristy tried to wiggle away, but only ended up falling off the couch onto the carpet, accompanied by a loud 'rip'. Lucricia still had a grip on Kristy's skirt, and when she fell it tore down the front.

Kristy recognized the look on the older duck's face. It was a mixture of extacy and insanity. She squeezed shut her eyes, giving in to the inevitable and hoping this time it would be over quickly.

Just then Drake One's alarm went off, sending a shrill whistle through the Pond, warrning it's occupants of possible intruders.

"What in the..." Lucricia jumped up, looking around, "it must be those ducks." She looked down at the very relieved young duck cringing on the floor. "I'll just have to deal with you later."

Kristy let out the breath of air she hadn't noticed she was holding. _They're here! _She thought, _It wont be long until Canard and Dive and the others find me._

"But we can't have your brother or those other annoying ducks interrupting, now can we?" Lucricia asked, bringing out a roll of duck tape from her back pocket.

"There's no way you can win," warned Kristy, "they're gonna kick your bu-muh."She was cut off by Lucricia wrapping a layer of the super-sticky tape around her beak.

She picked up Kristy by the bola ropes still around her chest and threw her into a nearby recliner chair.

_Ow! _thought Kristy, _at least Grin likes soft chairs._

"Now to make sure you don't go anywhere..." Lucricia tied her the chair with another layer of the duck tape. "You can just wait here," teased Lucricia, walking back to the elevator, "I'll be back once I help Dragonus take care of your friends."

Kristy struggled to get freebut the tape held strong. She tried to bang her foot against the side of the chair, but it was too muffled by the padding. _I need someway to make a lot of loud noise, someway to let them know I'm down here... _


	6. Rescued

"What is taking her so long?" Demanded Dragonus, pacing near the front entrance of the Pond.

"I warned you not to trust a duck," said Wraith under his breath.

"What did you say?" asked Dragonus, leering over the old sorcerer.

"Nothing my lord,' replied Wraith, cowering in his leader's shadow.

"Hey boss, I think we've got company," announced Chameleon, shooting at a movement in the bushes. The ducks emerged and he was rewarded with a puck shot to the head, knocking him unconscious.

"He shoots, he scores," commented Nosedive, blowing smoke from the barrel of his puck launcher.

"Hey Kid, you're a really knock-out," said Duke, drawing his saber.

"One more bad pun from either of you..." threatened Mallory before opening fire on Siege.

"Siege, get Chameleon," ordered Dragonus, ducking to avoid a barrage of pucks from Wildwing and Canard, "Wraith, fall back and retreat." Within seconds all of the Saurians had diapered.

"Well, uh, that was easy," commented Tanya.

"So what, Tauny? We have to find Kristy," replied Nosedive.

"Ok. Canard, Dive, and I will check the lower level," said Wildwing, "Duke and Mallory check the stands and watch the front doors, Tanya and Grin head to the garage and check for all the vehicals. Make sure she can't escape. Got it?"

"Got it," answered the team in unison.

Canard picked his way carefully through their locker room to the elevator. _They defiantly went this way, _he thought, seeing the knocked over equipment.

"Dude, I bet they're downstairs," said Dive.

"Maybe bro, but we don't want to walk into a trap," cautioned Wildwing.

"Dive, stay behind us," ordered Canard before typing his code into the elevator. He and Wildwing leveled their puck launchers at the door and he pushed the last button. The doors opened right away and they came face to face with none other than Lucricia DeCoy herself.

"Wha...How did you get in here so fast?"

"Where's Kristy?" demanded Canard, ignoring her question.

"Wouldn't you like to know," purred Lucricia, taking a step forward.

"That's far enough," said Wildwing.

"Where is she, Lucricia," asked Canard, a dangerous tone to his voice.

"I could tell you," she took a step backwards, "but Kristina and I haven't finished our fun yet." She lifted a transporter out of her pocket, preparing to leave. Nosedive took careful aim and fired. The transporter flew out of her hand.

"Not a chance, dude."

"Nice shot, Dive," commented Wildwing without taking his eyes off the traitor.

"Last chance," warned Canard, "now where's my sister?"

"It doesn't matter," replied Lucricia, resorting to one last trick, "this whole place'll blow before you could find her."

"What?"

"You've got five, no make it four minutes before those bombs I just finished rigging go off, taking everyone in here with 'em." She laughed, "So what's it gonna be Canard? Lock me up or try to find your sister?"

Canard lowered his launcher, followed by Wildwing and a reluctant Nosedive. "Get out'a here and don't dare come anywhere near us again," he ordered. Lucricia took her chance and ran out of the locker room.

"Everyone, get out now," called Wildwing over their comms, "she wired the place to blow!"

"Wing, we're not leaving with out Kristy," argued Dive.

"Let's just hurry," answered the team's leader, following Canard and Dive into the elevator. While in the elevator the guys heard a loud crash from below.

Kristy had been fighting to get free, wiggling back and forth, but she pushed too hard to her right. The whole chair suddenly crashed over. Luckily, Kristy was saved from serious damage because she was still tied to the chair and couldn't fall off. Instead, she was stuck on her side, trapped against the sideways recliner.

She heard the elevator door 'swoosh' open. _Oh no, _worried Kristy, fearing the worst, _she's back. _She knew from experience that Lucricia would be angry about being interrupted, and the purple-haired duck would take out that anger on her young captive. Kristy cringed, waiting for the familiar clicking of her high-heeled boots.

But it never came. Instead Kristy heard the thunping of numerous combat boots and three voices she'd given up hope of ever seeing again.

"Kristy!" yelled Canard.

"Hey T, where are you?" called Nosedive.

"Kristy, can you hear me?" Wildwing's voice was softer, he was probably checking their living quarters. Kristy tried to answer, but couldn't due to the duck tape wrapped around her beak.

"Kristina! Are you down here?" Canard's voice was getting closer, "Come on Kriss, please be here..." he was almost on top of the overturned chair, "you have to- Kristy!" He jumped over the recliner and ripped the tape off of her arms. Kristy winced in pain, feeling her feathers being pulled out.

"Oh stars, Kriss I'm sorry," he pulled the tape much more gently off of her beak, "are you okay?" She nodded slowly. "We have to get out of here, Lucricia said the place is set to blow."

"What do you mean?" asked Kristy, confussed. "She was chassing me the whole time. There's no way she could've set any explosives."

"That liar..." Canard looked down and noticed the tear in her skirt. "What did she do to you?' he asked softly, getting an army knife out of his boot to slice through the bola ropes.

"I'm okay Canard," assured Kristy, rubbing her wrists, "you showed up before she could..." she choked back tears, "...she was going to, and if you hadn't come..."

"Oh Kristy," Canard wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Kristy returned the strong embrace, not wanting to let go of her brother. That's when the tears broke through.

Nosedive just stood off to the side watching. He'd came running back to the rec room when he heard Canard's shouting. Wildwing wasn't far behind.

"Let's give them some time," he suggested, leading Nosedive back to the elevator. Wildwing didn't turn on his comm until the door was shut.

"Hey Wing, what's up?" asked Duke, the grey duck's face was filled with signs of worry.

We found her," announced their leader, "Kristy's fine. Canard found her tied up in the rec room. They're still down there but Dive 'n I are on our way up."

"We'll meet you at the rink, Duke out."

Wildwing noticed his silent little brother, "Dive, you alright?"

"Did you see her Wing? The look on Kristy's face?"

"Yeah, but-"

"You didn't see her before, bro. Lucricia did some bad stuff to her back on Puckworld."

"I know," confessed Wildwing, "Canard told me everything. He explained why you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to," argued Dive, "but Kristy...."

"You were helping your friend," said Wildwing, putting an arm around Dive's shoulders, "baby bro, you did the right thing. Now all we can do is try to help fix what that traitor did."

"How's Kristy doing?' asked Tanya once Wing and Dive arrived at the rink.

"How do you think?" snapped Dive.

"Nosedive!" exclaimed Wilwing, "apologize!"

"It's fine Wing," said Tanya, "he's just worried."

"Hey guys, as fun as this is, could we move it downstairs?" asked Mallory,

"Yeah, Mal and I could probably help," added Tanya, "you know, duh the girl to girl talk." And with that they disappeared into the locker room, heading for the elevator.

"So, what do the rest of us do?" asked Duke. He, Dive, and Wildwing looked to Grin.

"Nothing," was his short reply.

"Yo Grinster, you didn't see her down there," argued Dive, "there has to be something we can do."

"No my little friend, it's Kristy's battle," explained Grin, "we need to let her face it."


	7. Being normal

"Hey Kriss, you in there?" called Dive, knocking on his friend's door. He heard a soft click, meaning the door had been unlocked and a moment later the sensors kicked in and it swooshed open.

"What's up Dive?" Kristy was lounging on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. She'd exchanged her ruined skirt for a pair of either Tanya or Mallory's jeans (she couldn't remember who'd given them to her) and pulled one of Canard's extra large Mighty Ducks team sweatshirts on over her t-shirt.

"That was really harsh of 'Nard to ground you like that."

Kristy stared at her blond friend. "If my brother hears you calling him that..."

Dive held up his hands in defense. "I'm just saying that I know what you're going through." Kristy gave his another look. "I mean I know what you're going through with the whole Canard-as-an-annoying-over-protective-brother thing."

"Thanks V," Kristy sighed, "but I was really looking forward to checking out the mall today." After that afternoon's events Canard had restricted his sister to the Pond indefinitely, meaning no trips to the mall any time soon.

"Nah, you've seen one mall you've seen 'em all," said Dive, moving to sit down on her blue bean bag chair.

"But I haven't seen one," countered Kristy, "at least not here on Earth." She shook her head. "I understand why he did it, heck even I'm kinda nervous."

"Kriss I'm really sorry I couldn't help-"

"Save it Dive, Canard's been apologizing to me all night. He really thinks it's his fault, but it's not."

"It's not your fault either!" exclaimed Dive.

Kristy sat up to look him in the face. "I know that. I've known it since, well, when they brought you in and we heard that she'd turned traitor. I just, I wish it wasn't real..."

"I know what you mean," comforted Dive, "I wish I could forget what happened in those camps, but..."

"It's impossible," finished Kristy. "I'd give anything just to be a normal teen again."

"But you were never normal to begin with." Dive ducked to avoid the pillow thrown at his face. "Thanks for the pillow," he tucked it behind his head and leaned back.

"You know what I mean. Doing things like hanging out, dating," they both blushed, "even going to school again. Not living on an alien planet, worrying about a Saurian overlord bent on domination and an psycho duck who's out to get me."

"Not watching people fall and die," continued Dive. _Oh stars_, thought Kristy,_ How could I be so stupid? Dive was trapped in a prison camp for like a year. I guess we've both got memories we'd rather forgeth._

"We could try the dating thing," he suggested, seeing her face fall, "just to see 'Nard blow a gasket."

Kristy leaned down and shook her head. "I'm sorry Dive. You're my best friend and all, and before this whole mess started I really wanted to, but..."

"It's totally fine, T." Dive jumped up. "You know what? This place is getting way too depressing. Wanna go check out the mall's night life?"

"Dude, grounded."

Come on, we'll take the duck cycles. Be gone and back before anyone notices we're gone."

"I don't know..." Kristy really wanted to go, but she also didn't want to face the wrath of an angry older brother.

"You said you wanted to do normal stuff again. What's more normal than a teenager getting grounded and sneaking out?" That was all it took.

Kristy jumped off her bed. "Ok, let's go. Lead the way, oh sneaky one,"


	8. Big Brothers

"I'd give anything just to be a normal teen again." Canard dropped his hand at Kristy's words. He was going to knock and see how she was doing, but it sounded like Kristy was talking to someone already, probably Dive. He'd been feeling guilty about confining her to the Pond, but he was worried too. Canard didn't have any idea what Lucricia was planning, and he didn't know what to do about his sister either. He moved on down the hall, away from Kristy's door.

_Kriss is right, _he thought, she_ really hasn't had a normal life since the invasion. Neither has Dive, they're only 17 and they're both stuck on this alien planet in the middle of a war. _

He hadn't realized it before, but Nosedive and Kristy both lost three years because of the invasion. Canard knocked half-heartedly on Wildwing's door. _First the invasion, now this. And they'll have to live with those memories forever._

The door opened at his touch. "Wing, you in here?" he called.

"Yeah at my desk, just give me a sec." Wildwing circled something in his play book and leaned back. "Hey Canard, how's Kristy doing?"

"I have no idea." Canard took the other chair next to Wildwing's desk. "I think she's mad at me for grounding her, but I know she's scared of Lucricia, and she locked herself in her room earlier."

Wing whistled. "That's a tough load. Do you think she's mad at you?"

"How should I know? She locked me out, but she did let Dive in earlier," Canard hung his head guiltily, "I was sort of listening at her door and heard them talking."

"Please don't say you want me to enforce the new Dive-and-Kristy-not alone-together rule."

Canard shook his head. "No not that. I don't think either of them are even thinking about any thing like that after..."

"Dive's reckless, but he's not stupid," said Wildwing, "and I don't think he's got anything but the best intentions."

"Stars, we've turned into a couple of matchmakers," exclaimed Canard.

"Not any worse than your mom," reminded Wildwing.

"Oh, she wanted me to proposition every girl I met! And then she tried to set you up with her friend's daughter..."

"Enough, enough! So, totally off topic, how are you handling everything?"

"Just fine," answered Canard sarcastically, "my kid sister gets kidnaped by our archenemy, she winds up here and I suddenly become her legal guardian, and oh yeah, my crazy ex-girl friend wants some kind of twisted revenge against all of us. Wing, I can't do this."

"Yes you can."

"I can't watch her all the time, so instead I worry about her 24/7."

"Canard, you're a trained leader of Puckworld's elite armed forces, you've defeated evil Saurians, you started this team. You can handle your seventeen year old kid sister."

"That's just it," Canard hung his head, "I can handle this, Mallory lives for this, Duke adapts to anything, Grin can take anything, Tanya can handle it, even you, an untrained citizen can handle it."

Wing gave him a weird look, but Canard continued. "Dive wasn't supposed to be here, he's proven himself, but he's still just a kid. The same as Kristy. Wing, we were just eighteen when the Saurians attacked!"

"I know that!" Wildwing pounded his fists on the desk, "don't you think I wish it hadn't happened? We all lost a lot, not just yo-"

"I'm not talking about me!" yelled Canard, letting his mixture of taped emotions break free. "I'm talking about the kids! Dive and Kriss, they're only seventeen, even younger than we were. They haven't even graduated yet, and they may never get to..."

"Canard, it's ok. I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just worried."

"Wing, it's cool. It's probably my fault." Canard flashed his friend a tired smile. "I'm just really worked up about what I heard Kristy saying."

"When you were eavesdropping?" asked Wildwing, returning the smile.

Canard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, I heard her telling Dive that she wanted to be normal."

"And now you're feeling guilty because Kristy and Dive are missing out on everything you did when you were their age."

"How'd you know?"

Wing shook his head, "Canard, I've been thinking about that since we got here almost two years ago. I've been playing 'big brother' since the beginning."

"Man, this is like an alternate universe," said Canard, "you being the voice of reason and me being the obsessive older brother."

"I'm not obsessive," argued Wing, "but if we're really in an alternative universe then it's my job to get your mind off of the 'ungrateful kid'."

"I never said, oh yeah..." Canard remembered saying that exact phrase to Wildwing in reference to Nosedive. "Use my own words against me."

"Come on," Wing stood up, "we've moped around here long enough, let's go race the duck cycles."

Wildwing frowned when he left the room. "That's weird, the lights are out in Dive's room," he checked his watch, "and there's no way he's in bed at ten-thirty."

"He's probably still in Kristy's room," said Canard, leading Wing towards the garage, "and I'm to tired to worry if he is."

Wing laughed, "There's hope for you yet."

They reached the garage quickly and noticed immediately that something wasn't right.

"Um Wing, we still have three duck cycles, right?" asked Canard, noticing the single motorcycle next to the migrator.

"I wonder who took the other two," said Wildwing, "no one mentioned anything about going out tonight."

"Let's check the migrator," suggested Canard, "we can use it's tacking system to see who's missing." _And I hope my guess is wrong, or those two are going to be grounded, benched, and in lots of big trouble._

"Got it," Wildwing had the computer up and running in less than a minute, "there're six of us here in the Pond. Two in the garage, us. One in Grin's room, one in the lab, and two in the gym."

"And no one in Dive or Kristy's room." finished Canard.

"No, but there are two signals coming from...Where else? The mall. Do you want to do it or should I?"

"Both. I got Tanya to make Kristy a Comm today, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, let's do it." Wildwing went through the steps to shut down the migrator's onboard computer system.

Canard climbed out of the migrator to give himself some privacy. _When those two get back here they're both going to be in some major trouble._


	9. Uh oh, we're in trouble

"Dive, this place is awesome!" yelled Kristy, bouncing to the music.

"What?"

"I said, never mind!" she had to shout to be heard over the noise. This club was amazing, the music was blasting and the lights were flashing. Kisty and Dive had arrived at the mall only to find it closed, but luckily Dive knew about this cool dance club down the street.

"Hey T, over here," called Dive, motioning her over to a group of human teens. Kristy managed to work her way through the crowd to where they were waiting away from the dance floor. At least it was easier to talk away from the stereo system.

"Kristy, this is Mookie," said Dive, pointing to the girl with a bright pink mohawk, "Mookie, this is Kristy, the latest edition to Earth's ever growing alien duck population."

"Nice ta meet you," Mookie held out her hand.

"Same here," Kristy accepted the hand shake, "I like the hair."

Mookie smiled, "Dude, I could do the same for you if you want."

"Hey duck-girl, don't let her near your hair," warned one of the boys. Mookie just stuck out her pierced tongue at him. "Name's Thrash, I work with Mook at Captain Comics."

"Oh Kriss, you gotta see their comic shop, it's the best!" exclaimed Nosedive.

"Cool, um Dive 're you gonna answer that?" asked Kristy, hearing a now-familiar beeping noise.

"It's not me," said Dive, holding his comm up to his ear, "Check yours."

"Oh duh!" Kristy had forgotten that Canard gave her a comm earlier that evening. She pushed the button hesitantly. "Uh, hello?"

"Kristina Thunderbeak, where in the world are you?" Canard's voice exploded from her comm. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is? You had me so worried, and you're supposed to be grounded!"

Kristy looked over to Dive for help, but he was dealing with his own problems. "Nosedive! What were you thinking?" Wildwing sounded almost as mad as Canard.

"Kristina, answer me!" demanded Canard.

"Um, well, we just wanted to go hang out with some of Dive's friends and-"

"You were grounded!"

"I'm really sorry," said Kristy, "we were only having fun, and um...I didn't exactly think we'd get caught."

"Stars! Kristy do you know how dangerous it is?"

"Canard, it's not that bad. You're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? Kriss, do you remember what happened today?"

"Okay, I get it! Just let me just get Dive and we'll head back."

"I want you back here now!" ordered Canard. "If you're not standing in front of me in ten minutes I will personally hunt you down and-."

"Alright, I get it! Kristy out."

"So, how bad did you get it?" she asked Dive.

"Bad. You?"

"You don't wanna know, but we've gotta get going."

"Sure," Dive grabbed his jacket, "later Thrash, see ya Mook."

"Yeah, later dude," called Thrash.

"Catch ya later Kristy," added Mookie.

"So how screwed are we?" asked Dive, heading for their parked duckcycles.

"Very." Kristy hopped on and started her bike. "According to 'Nard we've got like ten minutes before he sends out the search party."

"What, they think we'll get lost somewhere between the freeway and the Pond?"

"Yeah, that huge arena is really hard to spot," replied Kristy.

"Whatever. Wanna race?" asked Dive, reeving his bike's engine.

Kristy didn't answer, instead she zoomed off on her duckcycle. Dive knew her well enough to expect this and was right behind her.

Wraith was fuming with anger. _How could Dragonus stand that annoying duck? She should've let us into the Pond when she had the chance, not gone chasing after her personal revenge. _Lucricia had even had the nerve to blame the Saurians for her failure, and now Dragonus was taking out his anger on his henchmen.

"I'll show him," whispered Wraith, "when I deliver the mask myself Dragonus will have to see her weakness." He returned to paging through an ancient book of spells, then flipped back a page.

"Ah, this could be useful," he said, thinking out loud. It was a memory spell. "Not only will I give Dragonus the mask, I'll make Wildwing's own brother deliver it to him." Wraith remembered his leaders intense hatred for the duck's leader. It was a perfect plan!

"Now, where can I find that meddling duckling?" asked the sorcerer, raising his hand over a map of the city and muttering the simple spell. The green marks showed six ducks still in there headquarters, but two were missing. They were currently speeding down the freeway, and when with a word Wraith saw each duck's image.

Luck of the ancestors was with him, the two lone ducks were none other that the youngest members of the team. Wildwing's brother and Canard's sister, the girl Lucricia had repeatedly tried to kidnap, without success.

_That's it, _thought Wraith, _I'll just cast the spell on both of them. I'll please Dragonus and show up that duck by capturing the girl too_. He tore the page with the spell out of the book and teleported away to set his trap.

Drake One's alarm blared through the Pond, calling the ducks to the ready room.

"Wing, what's up?" demanded Canard.

"It's picked up on some teleportation energy..."

"Where?"

"If I knew I'd tell you," snapped Wildwing, typing furiously on the computer.

"Let me do it." Tanya shoved Wildwing out of her way and within moments the location was flashing on the screen.

"Oh no!" The words left Canard's mouth in a gasp.

"Tanya, can you track Dive and Kristy's signals?" asked Wildwing.

"Yeah, just a sec...here! They're approaching the target fast."

"Stars...Kristy, are you there?" Canard tried depertly to reach his sister over her comm.

"Come on Dive, answer," pleaded Wildwing, hoping for, but not expecting, a different response.

"We have to get them," said Canard.

"What're we waiting for?" asked Duke.

"Let's move," ordered Wildwing.

8

Kristy heard her comm go off, but ignored it. A glance behind told her that Dive was doing the same. He held up his wrist and Kristy interpreted the signal to answer her next call. Sure enough, it was Dive.

"I thought we still had four minutes."

"I bet Canard's just calling to yell at me for speeding," said Kristy.

Dive laughed, "You're probably right. Wing would kill me if I got a speeding ticket. Hey Kriss, watch out for the blind turn coming up," he warned.

"Got it...What the?" Kristy was distracted by a bright green flash.

"Kristy, what's wrooooo" Dive was cut off by a sudden force pushing him back, they were both knocked off the rode.

Kristy forced her eyes open and saw Dive sprawled next to her. His duckcycle was a wreck, lying in the background. _And mine probably isn't in any better shape._

"Kristy?" asked Dive slowly, "what happened?"

"I don't kno..." Kristy tried to raise her head, but dropped it to the ground immediately. There was a soothing voice murmuring a hypnotic chant, and Kristy couldn't resist. She gave up the fight for consciousness and fell into the darkness. Dive couldn't resist and followed her a second later.


	10. Who am I?

"You know nothing, you're memories are gone," said Wraith, standing over the two unconscious ducks. "You will obey only me," he commanded. _And now to finish the spell..._

Wraith raised his hands to cast the final part, instilling the 'key word' in their minds, but was interrupted by a puck flying past his face. "What?"

"Give it up," ordered Canard.

"You're surrounded," added Mallory, "nowhere to run."

"I don't think so," commented Wraith, drawing his sword. He lowered it and the light emitted from his fiery blade illuminated Nosedive, lying unconscious at his feet.

"Dive! Get away from him!" exclaimed Wildwing.

"Not until you all back away," ordered Wraith. The others obeyed with a glance from their team captain. Canard was reluctant to step back, he saw another form laying next to a ruined duckcycle and knew it had to be Kristy.

"Now let the kids go," growled Duke, his saber drawn and ready to attack.

"Of course," Wraith pulled his sword away from Dive's neck and with one motion pressed his teleporter. The ducks were rushing forward before he could completely disappear.

"Nosedive, can you hear me?" Wildwing fell to the ground next to his brother.

Canard ran straight to his sister's side. "Kristy, are you ok?" he asked holding her head in his lap and stoking a loose hair out of her face.

"Umm..." She let out a soft groan, but that was all.

"Hey Canard, is she okay?" called Tanya, looking up from Nosedive.

"She's unconscious," he replied, "you wanna check her?" Canard let some of his irritation show in his voice.

Tanya jogged over, "Dive's out too, but other than that he's fine." She did a quick scan of Kristy's body with her omni-tool. "Same for Kriss. I'll need to get them back to the Pond for more tests, but they should both be alright."

"What do you think Wraith was doing?" asked Mallory, checking the scene.

"There are bad vibes here," commented Grin.

"Well, whatever he did Wraith must've put a lot of force behind it," said Duke, pointing at the two wrecked duckcycles, "a simple accident couldn't cause this much damage."

"Magic?" suggested Tanya.

"Doesn't matter," said Wildwing, lifting Nosedive off the ground, "let's just get back to the Pond and regroup there." Canard had already gathered Kristy into his arms and was carrying her to the migrator.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"How do you do it Wing?" asked Canard, cradling Kristy's head in his arms as they drove back to the Pond.

"Do what?" Wildwing looked up from Nosedive's sleeping face.

"Oh, just live like this. You know what I'm talking about, knowing everyday that Dive could get hurt. I mean, just look at how calm you are!"

"Ha! You haven't seen him when Dive's really hurt," said Mallory, taking the seat next to Canard.

"What do you mean? He's unconscious!"

"The kid bounces back," called Duke from the driver's seat, "he's like elastic."

Wildwing shook his head. "Canard, I'd be a lot more worried if this was the first time he's gotten knocked out. Remember the crazy stuff he tried to do back home?"

"Stars, I'm still surprised that he lived through middle school."

"Exactly," said Wildwing, "he's done worse and survived. So I just save my energy for when it's really needed."

"Hey Wing, if you're not worried than why are you crushing Dive's hand?" asked Mallory. Wildwing blushed and relaxed his grip a little, but didn't let go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Tanya unhooked Nosedive from the med-scan and wheeled his bed over next to Kristy's by the wall.

"Well?" asked Wildwing.

"Same as Kristy," answered Tanay, "they both just need to sleep it off. They should be fine in the morning."

"And..." prompted Canard.

"What?"

"What's wrong with them?" asked Wildwing impatiently.

"Oh, they got hit in the head," explained Tanya.

"But there aren't any bruises or anything," argued Canard, pointing at his sister. Kristy had a few small cuts and bruises on her arms, but nothing serious. Nosedive was the same, a few scrapes and bumps but not a mark on his head.

"I think that's where the magic comes in," replied Tanya, "but I'm a scientist, not a sorcerer," she added defensively.

"It's okay Tanya," said Wildwing, "thanks for checking them over."

"Sure, no problem. Are you two gonna spend the night?" she asked, knowing that Wildwing and Canard wouldn't leave the teen's sides. They'd been glued to their respective sibling the whole way back to the Pond.

"I think so." Wildwing pulled a chair next to Canard's so they were both sitting between Dive and Kristy's beds.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hey Wing," whispered Canard, drawing his friend out of a light sleep.

"Huh, what?"

"I think they're waking up." He pointed at Kristy. Her eyes were fluttering and she kept shaking her head. Wing checked his watch, it was already eleven in the morning. _We've got to get some better chairs in here, _he thought, rubbing a sore muscle in his neck. Suddenly Kristy's eyes flew wide open.

"Kristy?" Canard leaned over her. Kristy's eyes got even wider and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Wildwing threw his hands over his ears. "What's wrong with her?"

"Kristy tried to sit up, but Canard held her down by the shoulders. "It's okay Kriss, you're fine. Stop screaming!"

"Nooooo! Who are you? Let me go!" demanded the girl, struggling against her brother.

"Kristina it's me, Canard! What's wrong?"

A sudden thought dawned on Wildwing. _Kristy doen't recognize him. Wraith must've messed with her memory...and Dives!" _Wildwing whirled around to confront his brother, but Dive was already awake and moving.

"Nosedive!" called Wildwing, startling him. Dive dashed through the infirmary door with Wing right behind him. Wing stepped into the hall in time to see him crashing to Grin.

Dive fell to the ground. "Please don't hurt me," he pleaded.

"My little friend..." Grin bent down to help the teen, but only frightened him more.

"No! Get away from me!" exclaimed Dive, scooting back against the wall.

Duke took a step forward. "Kid, what's wrong?"

Dive replied by pulling his knees tightly to his chest. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" he shouted. His voice was breaking from near panic.

"Nosedive, it's okay." Wildwing moved quickly and before Dive knew what was happening Wing had wrapped his arms around the trembling boy and was holding him close.

"Who are you?" asked Dive again, but with less force this time.

Wildwing was hurt, but tried not to show it. _This isn't Dive's fault, _Wing reminded himself.

"I'm Wildwing, and um," he stumbled through the words, "I, ahm I'm your brother."

Nosedive looked up. "We don't look like brothers." Wildwing reached up and removed the mask so Dive could see the emotion in his eyes.

"Your name is Nosedive Flashblade, and you are my kid brother." They stared eye-to eye for a moment while the others watched in silence.

Then Dive broke it off. "Um,Wildwing?"

"Yeah? And you usually call me Wing."

"Wing..." Dive tested in on his tongue. "Hey Wing, could you ease up a bit?" he asked with a grin.

Wildwing realized he was still squeezing his little brother. "Sorry Dive." He helped the teen up, but Dive cringed at something behind his brother.

"W-Who's that?" he asked, staring at Grin.

"That's just Grin," said Wildwing nonchalantly, not wanting to make a big deal out of it, "he's part of our team."

"Oh, okay. What team?"

Wildwing shook his head. "Let's see how Canard and Kristy are doing."

"Who are they?" asked Dive, allowing his brother to lead him back into the infirmary.

"You'll see. Oh, and could you guys give us a sec?" he called back to the others crowded behind Grin.

"Who are you?" demanded Kristy the instant they walked through the door.

_At least she's not screaming any more, _thought Wildwing.

"Who are you?" responded Dive, taunting her.

"Okay you two," Canard stepped between them, "Kristy, this is my best friend, Wildwing Flashblade, he's our team captain. And the kid is his brother Nosedive. Nosedive, this is my sister, Kristina Thunderbeak. Kristy, Dive. Dive, Kristy. Everyone happy?"

Kristy looked skeptical. "What kind of name is Nosedive?"

"How should I know?"

"Dive lost his memory too," explained Wildwing.

"Okay, well do you know who he is?" asked Kristy, nodding at Canard.

"He's your brother, Canard Thunderbeak," answered Wildwing, verifying what Canard had already told her.

"Uh Wing, what're the Mighty Ducks?" asked Dive, looking at the logo on both his and Kristy's shirts.

"That's the name of our hockey team," said Wildwing, hoping to jarr their memories.

"What's hockey?" asked Kristy, she sat with her feet hanging off the side of her bed. Dive stood at the end of the bed, closer to her than to the adult ducks. He didn't know any of them, but he felt he had more in common with her than the other two.

Canard and Wildwing were both speechless, they didn't know how to answer. They'd never had to explain Puckworld's national sport to anyone before. Luckily they were interrupted by a knock on th door.

"Wing, Canard, can I come in?" called Tanya.

"Sure," answered Canard.

"Who are they?" Kristy jumped up to stand on guard next to Dive. She was startled by the sight of the four new ducks.

"They really did loose their memories," exclaimed Duke.

"Well duh!" Mallory rolled her eyes at him.

"Do we know you?" asked Dive, looking them over critically.

"These guys are the rest of our team," explained Canard.

"But some of us are girls," added the red head, "Mallory McMallard, Puckworld special forces."

"Is your hair really that red?" asked Kristy.

"Wha?" The question left Mallory stuttering.

"Going on..." prompted Wildwing.

"Duke LaOrage, at your service," said the older gray duck with a flourished bow.

"And I am Grin Hardwing," said the oversized duck.

"Grin...is that your real name?" asked Dive.

"Look who's talking," commented Kristy. Dive stuck his tongue out at her.

"Some things never change," whispered Canard to Wildwing.

"Anyways, I'm Tanya," said the last remaining duck, shining a small light into Dive's eye, "and I've just gotta check you two out quick before I let your brothers at you."

"Why?"

"What did we do?" asked Dive, finishing Kristy's sentence.


	11. Remembering

"Tanya, I have amnesia, not a concussion," argued Kristy as the team's scientist attempted to finish a med-scan on her.

Tanya was shocked. "Kristy, how do you know that?"

"Know what?" Canard was at his sisters side in an instant.

"That's she's got amnesia!"

Kristy shrugged. "I dunno, it just seemed pretty obvious. Dive 'n can't remember anything, but there aren't any signs of injury to either or our heads, so it can't be a concussion. That only happens after a sever blow to the head, causing trauma to the brain. So the only logical conclusion is amnesia."

Duke whistled, Tanya's mouth dropped, Dive looked confused, and Canard just stared at her blankly.

"What?"

"Kristy, you sounded like mom," exclaimed Canard. Now it was her turn to stare blankly. "Oh yeah, the memory thing. Well, mom was a medic and she used to spout random medical info. Just like you just did."

"So?..."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"It wouldn't be called amnesia if could," was her sharp reply.

"Okay, calm down you two," ordered Tanya, stepping in, "Canard, has she always know this?"

"Hello, I'm still here!"

The older ducks just ignored her.

"Um, yeah, I think so." Canard scratched his head. "Our mom was always teaching us about her work, especially Kristy. Charlie and I didn't really get it, but she did. Heck, when the invasion started she even tried to get placed in mom's medic unit."

"Did she make it?" asked Duke.

"She did pass all of the tests...but she was only like fifteen or sixteen, no way they'd let her near the front!" answered Canard.

"And you're just telling me this now?" Tanya threw her hands up in defeat.

"Tanya, what's wrong?" asked Wildwing.

"Wing, she's trained as a medic!"

"How?"

Tanya shook her head. "Age doesn't matter, Wing. It's the training and experience. She's probably got just as much of that as I do. And you heard Canard, she passed all the tests! Don't you see? We could have a real team medic! I wouldn't have to spend all my time trying to learn to be one, and I could spend some much needed time in the lab."

"Wait a minute!" That caught Mallory's attention. "You're telling me that you aren't a real doctor?"

"Mallory," Tanya sighed, "I'm a scientist, I can run the equipment. Luckily I'm also a genius, so I can memorize the books and diagnose problems. But I'm not a doctor, I don't know the procedures. We're just lucky that there haven't been any serious injuries yet."

"Great, I feel soooo safe now," comment Dive.

"Nosedive..." warned his brother.

"Wait a minute," said Kristy, bringing them all back on topic, "you're saying that I remembered something that none of you knew I knew?"

"Ah, basically...yes," answered Duke, "someone want to explain the rest of this?"

"Okay, I think I've got it," announced Wildwing, "Kristy and Dive both got amnesia. But Kristy can remember the first-aid stuff that her mom told her. Right?"

"But why didn't she tell us?" asked Tanya.

"Because it isn't normal," answered Canard, "and she didn't want to be different for other kids her age. She probably didn't want us to think she's weird or something."

"Do you get the feeling we're being ignored?" whispered Dive to Kristy.

She laughed. "Yeah, they're kinda strange, but they're sort'a familiar too."

"You get that feeling too?"

"Later..they're string at us."

"You two alright?" asked Canard, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," answered Dive.

"No probs," added Kristy. She made a shooing motion with her hands, "go on, continue."

"That's it," said Wildwing, "you two have anything to add?"

"Ha-ha, funny one," commented Dive, "ask the kids with amnesia."

"That's my baby bro, always the comedian."

Dive made a face, not like he was disgusted, more like he was thinking hard about something. "Um yeah, hey...ah...Wing. I think I just need some time alone. Could you tell me where my room is?"

"Sure, down the hall, first door on your right."

"It's the one with the hazard sign on the door," teased Mallory.

"Got it, thanks." Dive hurried out of the room.

"I think I'll go check out my room too," said Kristy, following him.

"You feeling okay kid?" asked Duke, stopping her at the door.

"Yeah, fine." She slipped past him and down the hall.

"Wait a minute Kristy," called Canard, "you don't know where your room is..."

"Duh, I don't think she's looking for her room," whispered Tanya.

"What!" Canard lunged for the door, but Grin grabbed his arm.

"I think they just need to be alone," said Duke.

"But..."

"Kristina and my little friend have found kindred spirits in each other," commented Grin. "They both understand what the other is going through, and I don't think they trust us yet."

"That makes sense," said Wildwing, "Tanya, any ideas how to help them?"

"Um, just act like you normally would. Explain things they don't understand, but just act naturally and wait for the amnesia to go away on it's own." She shrugged. "It's all we can do."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Kristy caught a glimpse of Dive's bond hair disappearing through his door. _It must be the right room, _she thought, _he hasn't come running out yet. _She walked up slowly and knocked tenativly on the door.

"Who's there?" was the muffled reply.

"It's me, Kristy. Can I come in?" No answer. "Dive? I just wanna talk-" She jumped back when the door suddenly slid open.

"Sorry." A smile played on Dive's lips. "I couldn't figure out how to open the door."

"That's okay," Kristy returned the smile, "I don't even know which room is mine." He moved away and Kristy stepped inside. The door swooshed shut behind her.

"I guess you're not a very neat person," teased Kristy, eyeing the mixed array of comics, clothes, and video games lying on the floor.

"I guess not, but the weird thing is that it feels...I dunno, right."

Kristy nodded. "Everything? Or just the room?"

"I don't know!" Dive threw his hands up and slumped down on his bed. "Everything, nothing. It's all just...It's too weird...

"...But it's too weird not to be true," pointed out Kristy, plopping down next to him on the bed. Her head was still reeling from what the other ducks told them, their home planet was invaded and they chased the bad guys here to Earth. "Do you believe them?"

"About what?"

Kristy rolled her eyes. "I dunno, how 'bout the ones, um, Wildiwing and Canard."

Dive leaned back, lounging against a pillow, _my pillow, _he reminded himself. "I think I believe them, at least I believe Wing. I can't describe it, but I recognize his eyes, and when he called me 'baby bro' it... well, it sounded right. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda." Kristy leaned back on her arms and stared up at the ceiling.

"So, what about you?" It was Dive's turn to ask the questions.

"I'm not sure, but Canard and I look so much a like that we have to be related. I mean, none of the others have eyes as dark as ours, and we both have the sane colored hair." She mindlessly twirled a strand of her own light brown locks.

"Yeah, and you two look like you're brother and sister."

"I just said that."

"Not in your hair 'n stuff. In like your face and they way you stand."

"Sure," said Kristy doubtfully.

"So, what do you think? Should we trust them?"

"Why not?" Kristy sat up and looked him in the eyes. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go. But we should still be on guard."

"Agreed." Dive pushed himself up, off the bed. "Let's go see if we can find some food."

"No way," argued Kristy, jumping up, "we need to check out my room first!"

"Do you know which one it is?"

"We'll figure it out."


	12. Ground Rules

Duke heard muffled laughter coming from his room. _What the?_

The door slid open to reveal two teens reeking havoc in his room. Kristy had fallen back onto his water bed, giggling at her male counter part. Dive was decked out in Duke's thieving attire, singing the mission impossible theme as she 'snuck' around the room. He froze the instant Duke entered.

"Um hi," he ventured.

"What are you two doing?" demanded Duke, "that's some expensive gear you're messing with!"

Kristy bounced herself off the bed. "Oh sorry, wrong room."

"No duh," commented Dive, slipping off the ex-thieve's dark jumpsuit, "six down, two left."

"I don't know," said Kristy, "that room with all the crystals was really pretty."

Duke rubbed his temples. "Try the last one on the right."

That's when the chaos erupted.

"What happened to my room?" yelled Wildwing.

"Who messed with my experiments?"

Kristy cringed at Tanya's words.

"I told you not to touch those," muttered Dive.

"Nosedive!" yelled Mallory from across the hall.

It was Dive's turn to cringe and Kristy's turn to gloat. "I warned you not to mess with her makeup."

"Let's go check out your room," suggested Dive.

"Could you two just get out of my room?" asked Duke.

"My meditation crystals!" exclaimed Grin.

"Right behind you Dive!" called Kristy, following her friend through the last door of the hallway.

"Quick, how do you lock the door?" asked Dive.

"I dunno, push the buttons."

"You know, I don't think this is the first time I've messed up their rooms," said Dive.

"Ya think? AH!" A loud knock startled Kristy and she jumped away from the door.

"Kristy?" That was Canard. "Kriss, I'm coming in." The door swooshed open and the guilty looks on their faces confirmed his guess.

"You two been having fun?" he asked.

"Why do you say that?" asked Dive, trying to look innocent.

"Hey Mallory," he called out the door, "Dive's in here."

"Dude, you better run," suggested Kristy.

"Eep." Was all Dive got out before Mallory was pushing against Canard, telling him to let her at the troublemakers.

"Mallory, calm down," said Wildwing from somewhere behind her.

"Wing, I am going to kill that brother of yours!" warned Mallory before storming back into her room to clean up Dive's mess.

"Whew! That was close," said Dive, "thanks for the rescue bro."

Wildwing slammed his beak shut. He'd been about to lecture his little brother when Dive said that. Wing was too excited about Dive getting his memory back to yell at him.

"What did you say?"

"Um, thanks for the rescue bro?"

"So you remember...?"

"No," Dive hung his head, "we were looking around your room and I saw the picture of us on your desk. I didn't mean to go through your stuff, but it was sitting out in the open, and..."

"Dive, it's totally fine," assured Wing, "if we're lucky it will held jog your memory."

"You didn't mean to go through his stuff?" asked Duke with disbelief. "What about my stuff?"

"And mine," added Tanya, a furious scowl on her face.

"It looked cool?" ventured Kristy.

"Okay, Kristy, Dive, here are some ground rules," said Canard, "everyone's room is private. No entrance unless invited. Got it?"

"Yep."

"Is that it?" asked Kristy.

"Oh no," exclaimed Tanya, "there are more. Like no touching Drake One."

"Who's Drake One?" asked Dive.

"It's our supper computer," she answered, "I built it and it's way too complicated for either of you...So it's completely off limits."

"Isn't that a little much?" asked Wildwing.

"No way!," exclaimed Duke. "Wing, did you see what they did in my room?"

"That reminds me Duke, are you a spy or something?" asked Dive.

"Yeah, we found all that cool stuff in your closet, but neither of us could figure out what it was for," added Kristy.

"Like this." Dive pulled out a triangular form that Duke and the others immediately recognized.

"Nosedive, no!" But Wildwing's warning was too late. Dive squeezed an invisible button and the blade flashed out, surprising the young duck.

"Whoa!" He threw the dangerous sword in the air.

"Watch out!" cried Duke, knowing just how sharp his saber was.

"Kristy!" Canard threw himself at his sister, pushing her out of the way only an instant before the deadly saber landed point down right where she'd formerly been.

"Oh, s-st-stars..." Kristy could just stare at the quivering blade, impaled on the exact spot she been standing.

"Kristy? Kristina, are you okay?" Canard waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah." She tried to rise to her feet, but her legs were too wobbly to support her. Canard caught Kristy as she stumbled. "Or not." She allowed her brother to lead her over to sit on the edge of her bed.

Duke walked purposefully over to his saber and swiftly yanked it out. "One more rule," he retracted the blade, "neither of you is going anywhere near any weapons." He looked to Canard and Wing for an argument, but got none.

"Consider it an order," added Wildwing, supporting the older duck's decision.

"No argument here," said Dive, hands in the air.

"Kristy?" prompted Duke.

"Huh? Yeah, same."

"Okay, now that that's settled I'll let you big brothers handle it from here." Duke headed for the door. "Makes me glad I'm an only child," he muttered under his breath. Wildwing was the only one who heard him and choked back a laugh.

"Hey Kristy, how're you feeling?" asked Canard, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Better," it felt natural for her to lean into his embrace, "just a little shaken up." It was official, Kristy had decided to trust them. Especially Canard. _We look so much alike, _she mussed, twirling a strand of her brown hair and looking up at his familiar dark brown eyes, _we have to be related. If that wasn't enough, now he just saved my life._ _And trusting him feels right, like I know there's no way he'd ever let anything hurt me. _

"Kristy, I'm sorry, that was really dumb," apologized Dive

"No damage, no hard feelings."

Wildwing decided to try lift the depressing atmosphere. "Well, now that we've had enough excitement, who's in for a trip to the mall?"

That peaked Kristy's attention. "Shopping?"

"Bro, that's defiantly something I remember!" said Dive.

"The mall, or how to shop?" teased Canard, standing up. "Hey Wing, can I talk to you?"

They moved out to the hallway. "What's wrong?" asked Wildwing.

"I don't want to alarm the kids, but are you sure that's that best idea? The mall's a pretty crowded place."

"Exactly, we'll just be part of the crowd. Listen, I think that the Pond is going to be too overwhelming for them, and there are too many ways they could get into trouble,"

"Like in there," finished Canard. "It's a good idea though, we could all use the break."

"And with the whole team on guard they couldn't be safer." pointed out Wing. "Besides, you said Kristy wanted to be a normal kid again. What's more normal than the mall?"

Canard held up his hands in defeat. "Alright! You've convinced me!"

Wildwing pressed the button on his comm to contact everyone.

"What in the?" Kristy's voice was muffled through the door.

"Wing?" called Dive, the door slid open. "Why's this thing beeping?"

"Oh, I forgot. Those are your comms," explained Canard, "they help keep the team connected."

"Hello, any one there?" asked Malloy, her face appeared on everyone's comm.

"Oh sorry 'bout the wait," said Wildwing, "do any of you feel like hitting the mall?"

"Totally!" answered Mallory.

"Yeah, I need to check out some new equipment at 'lectric-land," said Tanya.

"Sure, I'm in too," responded Duke.

"And I need to find a new meditation crystal," added Grin.

"Meet you at the migrator in ten," announced Wildwing.

"Um Wing, what's the migrator?" asked Dive.


	13. Boys day at the Pond

"Whoa! Bro, what's that?" exclaimed Dive, pointing at their enormous ice rink.

"Are you talking about the rink?" asked Duke, confused.

Wildwing patted his brother on the back. "That's the Pond, Dive. It's our arena where we play hockey."

"Cool, can I try?" He flashed Wing a pair of big, blue eyes. "Pleeeease?"

"Well..."

"Oh great!" Mallory threw her hands in the air. "At this rate we'll never get to the mall."

Their girl's trip yesterday was put on hold for Phil's little photo shoot, then got interrupted by the Saurian's attack. Mallory had hoped that Canard would let her and Tanya take Kristy today, but then she had the accident and got amnesia. Now it looked like they were about to be side-tracked again.

"Chill Mal," said Canard, "we'll go right after this."

"Yeah, we just wanna see what the kid remembers," added Duke. With Dive and Kristy both out the team was down to six, just enough to play. They'd done it for the first year on earth, but after Canard showed up Duck had gotten used to having a sub. Besides, he liked playing forward alongside the kid.

"Hey Canard, do you think Tanya, Mal, and I could maybe go on ahead," suggested Kristy, "sort'a like a girls day out?" She lowered her head, stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, and looked up at him with sad, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Canard. We'll, like, be with her the whole time," said Tanya.

"Nothing's gonna happen," promised Mallory, "it'll just be a normal mall-crawl."

"Fine, go!"

"Alright!" Kristy was running for the doors, then realized she didn't know where the mall was. She turned around and faced the other females with her hands on her hips. "Are you two coming or not?"

"Catch ya later!" called Mallory.

"Yeah, just call us or something so we can meet up when you get there," said Tanya, leading Kristy out of the building.

"So, how do we start?" asked Dive, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun," commented Wildwing, leading him back to the locker room. He hadn't been able to out-skate his little brother for a long time. This was going to be good for an ego boost.

"This is sooooo cool!" exclaimed Dive, picking up a random stick from the rack and testing his grip. He frowned and set it down, picking a different one. The third stick he tried had a strange notch cut into the top of the blade.

"Sorry kids, that one's mine," announced Duke, taking the sick from the teen's hands.

Dive shrugged, "Too light..." He picked up another stick. "Nowthis one is good." Wing and the others stared at him in disbelief. That made Dive nervous. "What?"

"My friend, it seems your subconscious has remembered something after all," said Grin.

"Dive, you just picked your own stick," explained Canard.

"How do you know?" Dive frowned, "They all look alike."

Wildwing pointed to a mark on the flat edge of the stick's blade. The letters 'ND' were carved into the wood. "No one else would've made that," he said with a smile.

"Cool!" Dive pumped his fist in the air. "I knew I would remember something after Kristy rattled off all that medical stuff."

"But now's the real test," Canard opened a locker and threw a pile of padding and equipment at the teen. "Can you suit up?"

"Don't worry bro, I'll help you," assured Wildwing.

"Man kid, how can you find anything in here?" asked Duke, pulling his head out of Nosedive's locker, holding an empty pop bottle. "There's old food, half-empty pop bottles, a couple comic books,"

"Score!" Dive snatched his comic out of the grey duck's hands and started paging through it.

"...but no hockey jersey," finished Duke.

"Check in my locker," said Wildwing, trying to organize Dive's equipment.

"Found it!" announced Canard, tossing Nosedive the shirt, "But why was it in here?"

"I dunno, probably 'cause Dive ran out of space in his locker."

"I'm not even going to ask," said Duke, shaking his head.

Ten minutes later Grin, Duke, and Canard were skating around on the ice, waiting for Wildwing to finish tying Dive's skates.

"You can do this baby bro, just start slow and work your way up."

"Thanks Wing." Dive flashed him a small grin. "I bet it's been a while since you've had to tie my skates for me."

"Yo Wing! You done yet?" called Duke.

"Yeah, we're coming," replied Wildwing, "you ready?" he asked Dive.

"Always." They stepped onto the ice and Nosedive, living up to his name, executed an immediate nosedive. "Ow that hurt!" He stood up slowly, brushing the snow from his beak.

"Dive, you okay?" asked Wildwing, worried that the fall would scare Dive away from the ice, and hockey.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Dive, using the wall to hold himself up, "just lost my balance."

"Sure kid," Duke skated over to pry him off the wall, "but you need to find your balance first before you can loose it."

Dive rolled his eyes. "Any more helpful advice?"

Duke placed both their sticks on the ledge and skated backwards until he stood a few feet away. "Just put one foot in front of the other and push."

Dive took a tentative step away from the wall, and when he didn't fall face-first, pushed his right foot forward slowly. Without thinking, his left foot responded by automatically gliding forward. "What the?" Dive started to wobble, but a pair of strong hands caught him before he could fall.

He looked up bashfully, expecting to see Duke or the others laughing. Instead, it was Wing. There was nothing but pride in his brother's eyes. "Dive, that was great!" he exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you've defiantly got the right instincts," added Canard, "wanna try again?"

"Sure!"

Wing pointed him towards Grin, the large duck was waiting about a halfway down the rink. "I'll be right behind you, just take it slow."

"You got it bro," rhymed Dive.

Wildwing shook his head. "Move it, joke-boy."

Dive gave him a mock-salute and started down the ice. He started slowly, like last time, but this time he didn't think about what he was doing. _Canard said I've got the right instincts, _Dive told himself, _I just need to let my legs do their thing. _Before he knew it Dive reached Grin, but he didn't want to stop. The rhythm was enticing, and oddly familiar. He leaned to the left and felt his body glide in that direction.

"Wing! I'm doing it!" yelled Dive, picking up speed as he moved around the rink. _This is something I can do! This is what I was born to do! I can remember! _Partial memories of emotions flew through his head. _Watching a young Wildwing skate down the street, longing to follow...Excitement as Wing pulling him along on the ice...The joy of scoring his first goal... feeling the texture of the ice through his skates...Being part of the team, belonging... breathing in the cool air of the arena...Slipping on his jersey with pride._

"He's doing it," whispered Wildwing, watching his brother.

"He's found his center," commented Grin, seeing the wide smile plastered to the young duck's face. It was an expression of pure joy.

"Amazing..." Duke was speechless as he followed Canard to the middle of the rink.

"Wing, are you seeing this?" asked Canard, voicing his disbelief. "Five minutes ago he was nosediving into the ice, now...well, just look at him!" Dive was practically flying now.

"I know," answered Wildwing, "it's great."

"So what're we waiting for?" asked Duke, "let's play some hockey."

"Hey Dive," called Canard, "wanna try skating with a stick?"

"Totally!" Dive skated over to retrieve his hockey stick, then out to the others in the middle. "So how does this game work?"

"Take this," Duke held up a puck, "and shoot it into that," he pointed to the far goal. Wildwing took his place between the pipes, "Just aim for me, bro!"

"But I thought I was supposed to get it into the net," argued Dive, "shouldn't I try to shoot it past you?"

"Don't get too cocky kid," warned Duke.

"Yeah, first you have to make it to the goal," added Canard, motioning for Grin to take his position as defense.

"Guys, isn't that a little much?" asked Wildwing.

"No prob bro," answered Dive, "I can handle it." Wing and Canard shared a look, they recognized his determination.

"'kay, let's go," Duke tossed the puck in front of Dive and let the kid take over.

_He's still got his speed, _thought Canard, watching him critically. Dive got control of the puck and maneuvered it beautifully down the ice. _The thing is what he'll do against Grin..._

_That guy is huge! There's no way I'll get past him_, exclaimed Dive's rational mind. _But I've done it before_," argued his newly awakened hockey senses. Dive kept a straight path, heading right for Grin, until the last moment, when Canard was afraid they'd crash, he swerved to the side.

_He did it! _cheered Wildwing silently. But the celebration was cut short as Dive pulled back, ready for his shot.

An immense sense of power surged through Dive's body, lighting it aflame. He felt his stick connect with the puck, and it was perfect! Watching the puck soar though the air he knew, before it reached the net, that Wing had moved an instant too late, it was a goal!

"Yes! That was so awesome!" exclaimed Dive, "Can we try it again? How 'bout we play a real game! What position do I usually play?"

His questions were cut off as Wing grabbed him in a huge bear hug, hard to do in hockey pads. "Dive you were great!"

"Wing, I scored! I scored!"

"I know Dive, you remembered!" said Wildwing, releasing his brother.

Duke whistled.

"Well done," congratulated Grin.

"He's a natural." Was all Canard could say.

"I love hockey!"shouted Dive, enjoying the sound of those words echoing through the Pond.


	14. Girls day at the mall

"So what's our plan of attack?" asked Mallory, clasping her hands together.

"Uh Mallory, it's shopping, not battle strategy," pointed out Kristy.

"Duh, for Mal they're the same," whispered Tanya.

"I heard that," informed the red-head.

"Oh cool!" Kristy spotted Captain Comics. "Can we stop in there? Just for a minute...Pleeease?"

"Oh no," answered Mallory, "that's something you can do with Dive, we're not wasting valuable shopping time."

"Fine," Kristy agreed with a sigh. "So where to first, oh mistresses of the mall?"

"Right there," announced Tanya, pointing to a trendy clothes store.

"Defiantly," agreed Mallory, "we need to get you some real clothes."

"Yeah...who's clothes are these anyways?" asked Kristy, tugging at her oversized sweatshirt.

"Your brothers, Dive's and mine," replied Mallory.

"What?"

"The jeans are Mal's, the t-shirt is Dive's, and the sweatshirt is Canard's," explained Tanya, "but we can fix that."

"Okay, let's go!" And with those words Kristy turned herself over to the two women.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A couple hours later they were waiting in line to pay for Kristy's new wardrobe. _I can't believe all these great clothes, _thought Kristy. _I'm so excited to show them off...especially to Dive..._ Kristy smiled to think of his amazement. For some reason she really wanted to impress the blond teen.

"Hey Tanya, Mal, how're we gonna pay for all these?" she asked, hefting an armload of clothes.

Mallory held up a credit card and Kristy's mouth dropped open. "H-How do you have that much money?"

"Oh duh," exclaimed Tanya, "you don't remember." Kristy rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. "So, you know that game the guys were going to tech Dive to play?"

"Yeah...Hockey...." Kristy nodded.

"Well...uh...that's kinda like our job...Mallory?" Tanya couldn't think of how to explain it.

"They pay us to play hockey."

"Why?"

"Um... 'cause we're really good, and..." Mallory was stuck.

"Because it's a sport that few people on Earth can excel at, so they enjoy watching those who are really good compete against each other," said Tanya, thinking fast.

"Okay... but how did you get all the money?"

"From playing hockey," stated Mallory, "we're the best in the league so they pay a lot of money to watch us."

"Wow, and you're spending it on me?" asked Kristy with disbelief.

Tanya laughed. "Kristy, we could buy the entire store if we wanted to. It's not a big deal."

It was their turn then, and Kristy plopped her pile down on the counter. Tanya and Mallory each deposited their own small pile beside hers (because they couldn't leave with out getting something for themselves). Mallory gave her a wink and handed over the credit card. The cashier packed up their purchases and handed each duck her bag. Kristy's was predictably larger than the older women's, but she also had more closet space available, so it all worked out.

"Oh stars..." Tanya checked her watch and saw that it was almost three. "Mal, we've been shopping for like three hours!"

"So?" Mallory wasn't surprised, she'd shopped for longer before.

"Has Canard tried to comm you yet?" asked Tanya.

Kristy stomped her foot. "I can't believe I forgot! I was supposed to comm him every hour, on the hour...and I get the feeling that he's not gonna be happy."

"You've got it," said Mallory, "and since he's least likely to yell at you..."

"Yeah yeah, I'll call him. How do you turn this thing on?"

Tanya pushed a button on Kristy's comm and backed away to giver her some space. The screen was blank for a second, then split into four sections.

"Wing/Duke/Canard/Grin here," answered the guys almost in union as their faces appeared on the screen.

"Kristy? Are you okay?" asked Canard imediatly.

His sister rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. We were just calling to see what's keeping you."

"Hiya Kristy!" greeted Dive, finally getting his comm to work and joining the others on the screen. "You've gotta try this, hockey is sooo cool!"

"Kristy, are Mallory and Tanya there?" asked Wildwing.

"Affirmative," answered Mallory. She and Tanya appeared on the screen too. "You boys have fun?"

"You bet sweetie," replied Duke, "so do we have a plan?"

"Uh, how 'bout you meet us here for lunch," suggested Tanya.

"Ah man, can't we play some more," whined Dive.

"Chill bro, we can stop by Captain Comics and see Thrash and Mookie," said Wildwing.

"Oh yeah! Dive this comic shop looks so cool," confirmed Kristy.

"Alright! We're on our way," exclaimed Dive and his part of the screen went blank.

"Nosedive, watch out!" yelled Canard, then cringed along with Wildwing, Duke, and Grin. Wildwing's screen went blank.

"Canard, do we want to know what happened?" asked Mallory.

"The kid's still just getting used to his skates," commented Duke.

"He forgot to stop and fell over the wall into the penalty box," explained Canard. He glanced at something off screen, "but Wing's got 'im now. We'll be there as soon as we get Dive fixed up. I'm out."

The screen on Kristy's comm went blank as everyone turned their comms off. "Do you think we should've told 'em that we took the migrator?" she asked, walking over to Mallory and Tanya.

"Nah, they'll figure it out," answered Tanya.

"Yeah, let's go put this stuff in there," said Mallory, "my arms are getting tired." She shot Kristy a mischievous glance. "And we I think we have time to change before the guys arrive."


	15. Big Finnale!

"Come on dudes, let's go," urged Dive, running ahead of the others as they neared the mall.

"Hold up kid, what's the rush?" asked Duke.

"Kristy said there's an awesome comic store."

"We'd be there by now if they hadn't taken the migrator," grumbled Canard, "Mallory could've at least told us they took it."

"The fresh air is good for us," commented Grin, "and it's not a long walk."

"Dive's found the girls," announced Wildwing, looking ahead, "and it looks like they had fun shopping."

"What the-" Canard saw Nosedive run up to a familiar teenaged duck girl. She was wearing oversized tan cargo pants and a very small blue tank top. It hugged tightly to her chest and ended well above her bellybutton. Her hair was confined in a predictable high pony tail and the ends brushed just below her shoulders. There was no mistake, that was Kristy, and Canard knew who to blame. "Mallory!"

The red-head rolled her eyes and answered Canard's summons. "What? She's fine, we weren't attacked..."

"What's my sister wearing? I thought you got the message after you helped dress her yesterday. She needs real clothes!"

"She is wearing 'real clothes' and she looks good. Besides, I didn't pick out that outfit."

"You're trying to tell me that she pick those out?"

"Uh Canard," Tanya stepped forward, "I picked that outfit out for her. I thought it looked cute on Kristy."

"It dose look really good," added Dive, earning him a deadly glare Canard.

Kristy elbowed him. "Might wanna stay out'a it." She blushed, "You really think it looks good?"

"Totally. So where's this comic shop you were talking about?"

Canard was about to object when Wildwing pulled him aside. "Just let it go. It you keep objecting it'll just encourage her."

"But she looks like-"

"A teenager," finished Wildwing, "let's take them to Captain Comics. One look at Mookie and you'll feel way better."

Canard grimaced, thinking of Dive's human friend. "You're right Wing. Let's go."

"Finally! Can we go now?" asked Kristy, tapping her foot impatiently.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Yo Dive dude, I thought you were done for!" exclaimed Thrash, seeing Nosedive and Kristy burst through the door.

"What? Do I know you?" asked Dive, looking the human over carefully.

"Dude, Kristy, what's up with him?" asked Mookie.

"Huh?"

"They've got amnesia," explained Wildwing, following the teens into Captain Comics, "and they don't remember anything."

"Whoa, tough one dude," said Thrash, "and I'm Thrash by the way, your numero uno buddy."

"Coola!" Dive shook his hand. "And you get to work here?"

"Exactamundo bro, me 'n Mook like totally run the place."

"Yeah, I'm Mookie by the way." She shook hands with Kristy.

"You have awesome hair," commented Kristy.

Mookie grinned, "You said that last night, T."

"Oh..."

"So, Thrash my man, what're my fav comics?" asked Dive, getting down to the serious business.

"Right here dude." Thrash reached down behind the counter and brought out a huge stack. "These are the ones you ordered last week."

"Awesome!" The two guys proceeded to page through Dive's purchases, Thrash pointed out important parts.

"So what're your favorite comics, Kristy?" asked Mookie, "I just met you last night and we didn't get a lot of time to talk."

"I'm not sure, what do you think's good?" Mookie led her farther back in the shop, in search of the best comice.

"That went well," commented Duke dryly.

"So what do the rest of us do?" asked Canard.

"Don't worry, we'll leave soon," assured Wildwing.

"Yeah, I'll wait outside," said Mallory, joining Grin and Tanya out on the sidewalk.

"Hey Canard, can I borrow like ten dollars?" asked Kristy, walking back to the counter with Mookie.

"Kriss, you don't need that many comic books," argued her brother.

"It's not for comic books."

Canard sighed and reached for his wallet, but Duke stopped him. "Hey Kristy, what do you need the money for?" asked the suspicious ex-thief.

"Um, some...stuff that Mookie suggested." She fumbled with the bag that Mookie placed on the counter.

"What's in the bag Kristina?" Canard stepped up to the counter and reached into the bag, pulling out a tube of dark blue hair dye.

"Come on Canard, it would look cool," argued Kristy.

"No. N. O. You're not having blue hair!"

"Okay, I think it's time to get going," said Wildwing.

"Ah Wing, do we have to leave?" whined Dive.

"Let's go." Wildwing steered Dive, and his stack of comic books, out the door.

"Now Kristy," ordered Canard, handing the hair dye back to Mookie and escorting his sister out the door.

"Ah man, you're so not fun," whined Kristy. Once outside she shoot Duke a look that could kill.

"Don't blame me!" he argued, holding up his hands in defeat.

"What did you do?" accused Mallory.

"He stopped Canard from letting me buy this monster cool hair dye," explained Kristy.

"She wanted to dye her hair blue!" exclaimed Canard in his and Duke's defense.

"I think blue would look good on you Kristy," said Tanya thoughtfully, "it would accent your eyes and brighten your face."

"You're not helping," informed Canard.

"Tough break Kriss," said Dive, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe this would be a good time to get some lunch," suggested Grin, trying to stop the argument.

Kristy and Dive lagged back, behind the adults. "He is such a bummer!" she complained.

"I kind'a got that idea," replied Dive, flashing her a sympathetic smile.

Kristy stared ahead, at Canard's receding back. _It's like I'm an annoyance that he just tolerates, _she thought,_ like it's something he has to do. _Kristy thought she'd been getting closer to him, but then she did something and Canard would get all bossy, like a control freak. _Or he could just be way too overprotective, _she countered herself, _Wildwing acts almost the same way about Dive, but it's obvious he dose it out of love...I'm not sure what Canard's motives are._

"Woo-hoo, Kristy, you there?" Dive waved his hand in front of her face.

"Wha- Yeah, what?"

"You just had this weird look on your face."

"I was just thinking," said Kristy defensively.

"Sooorry..." Dive stretched out the word. "What's up?"

"It's nothing dude, I'm just...you seem to trust them all, but I'm not sure..."

"Kriss, you had one itsy-bitsy little argument with Canard, it's totally natural," assured Dive, holding up his thumb and forefinger to demonstrate the insignificant size, "I don't think we have anything to worry about."

Kristy smiled sheepishly. "You're right...teenage moods I guess." Her eyes took on a mischievous twinkle. "So, when are you gonna teach me how to play hockey?"

Dive's answer was interrupted by a large explosion in the middle of the street, causing them to drop down on their stomachs.

"What was that?" yelled Kristy over the panicked screams.

"No clue!" shouted Dive, shaking the dirt out of his hair.

"Kristy! Nosedive!" The other ducks had morphed into their battle gear and were running over to help the teens.

"You two okay?" asked Wildwing.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Kristy, she took Canard's hand and let him pull her to her feet. Dive took Wing's hand, but couldn't say a word. Wing's face was covered by the mask of Ducaine, and the eyes were glowing red. He hadn't been wearing the mask much lately, and Dive wasn't used to it. The glow softened when he noticed Dive's stare.

"It's still me bro," assured Wing softly.

"Where'd that blast come from?" asked Mallory, scanning the area.

"Over there!" exclaimed Duke, pointing with his sword at the Saurians standing across the street.

Dragonus spotted the ducks and smiled, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. "Attack!" he ordered. Siege and Chameleon obeyed, along with a small army of drones that suddenly appeared behind Dragonus.

The ducks leaped into battle, all but Wildwing and Canard. They were torn between their duties to the team and to protect Dive and Kristy.

"You two take cover," commanded Canard, seeing that the others needed their help. He steered them at a nearby alleyway and ran to join the fight.

"Stay here and stay low," added Wildwing, following Canard. Kristy and Dive obeyed without comment. They ducked behind a pile of crates near the entrance where they could still watch the battle. Kristy had to hold Dive back when a laser blast slammed into Wildwing's chest, but luckily he was protected by his armor and jumped right back up. Then it was Dive's turn to hold Kristy back when Siege threw Mallory into a wall, stunning her.

"But I can help her," argued Kristy, pulling against Dive's hand on her arm.

"Mal's fine Kriss, look, she's getting up." It was true, Mallory pulled herself up stiffly and proceeded to fire her puck bazooka at a hoard of drones, destroying them. Pieces of debris flew all over. Dive and Kristy ran further into the alley to avoid the falling metal. Kristy was a step behind when she looked behind to check their rear and crashed into Dive. He'd stopped suddenly when an aged blue lizard appeared in front of him.

"AH!" Dive back peddled, almost knocking over Kristy, and ran straight into a blue force field that was suddenly blocking their escape.

"What the?" Kristy pounded on the force field and found it was very solid.

"Hello children," said a low, ominous voice. Dive and Kristy whirled around to face the Saurian sorcerer.

"W-Who are you?" asked Kristy.

"I am called Wraith," replied the stranger, "and I am your friend, Kristina."

"Oh yeah...Well what do you want?" demanded Dive, stepping in front of Kristy protectively. He didn't like the idea of this creepy lizard being on a first name basis with her.

"You should not fear me Nosedive," said Wraith, "I am here to save you."

"Then why're those other lizards attacking our friends?" asked Dive.

"They are fighting to free you," explained Wraith, "after you lost your memories we were too late and those ducks beat us to you. We've just been waiting for the chance to rescue you."

"So you're saying we're supposed to trust you, a lizard, and not the ducks, who look like us?" asked Kristy skeptically.

"Those ducks are the traitors, who want to annihilate my species," said Wraith, "you, along with me and my comrades, are part of the resistance. We're fighting for the right to coexist peacefully."

"If you're on our side then why did you trap us in here?" asked Dive.

"I simply wanted a chance to talk to you," said Wraith. "I feared that the ducks had poisoned your minds and you wouldn't trust me. Now, we must escape while we can."

"I'm not sure..." Kristy didn't know who to trust, and that moment of uncertainty allowed Wraith's spell to take hold.

The sorcerer smiled. "Now, you must steal the mask of Ducaine," he ordered. Kristy nodded in agreement.

"Hey Kristy, snap out of it!" yealled Dive, seeing her eyes glaze over. "You can't seriously believe him!"

Kristy shook her head, trying to clear her confused mind.

"Shut up boy!" commended Wraith, sending a tentacle of power to encircle Dive, silencing him. The boy had broken through his spell and was getting his memories back, he was useless. "And you Kristina, you will obey me." Wraith put all the power at his disposal to breaking her shifting will.

"NO!" Kristy fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands. Her memories were waging a war of emotions. _I have to believe Wraith....But Canard is my brother...Who's telling the truth?...What is the truth?_

"Kriss..." gasped Dive, "...Help..." Kristy watched in horror as Wraith used his magic to life Dive up by his throat, choking the duck.

"Obey me or he dies," threatened Wraith.

"No..." _He was going to hurt Dive, Wraith wasn't her friend. Nosedive, he was her friend, he believed Canard and Wildwing and others. Dive trusted the ducks...and she trusted Dive! _

Something snapped in Kristy's head, and suddenly she remembered! She remembered everything. _Sneaking out...The accident...Her brother Canard...her friend Dive...the rest of the ducks, her team mates...the evil Saurians, they were the enemy...Arriving on Earth...the invasion...her family... her friends...back home on Puckworld_.

"Let him go you Saurian scum!" Kristy faced him with clenched fists, ready to fight,with or without a weapon.

Wraith frowned and shook his head. "A pity. I'd hoped to do this the easy way."

"Kristy!"

"Nosedive! Where are you?" Canard and Wildwing's voices echoed through the alley.

"Canard! Help! We're over here!" shouted Kristy.

"Foolish girl!" Wraith used his magic to throw Dive at her, knocking them both into a wall and onto the ground."Now you will both die!"

"No!" Wildwing fired at the force field but the puck had no effect, it just ricocheted back at the ducks, forcing them to, ironically, duck.

"Let them go," yelled Canard Grin slammed into the force field and had the same effect as the puck, he just bounced off.

Tanya searched the area, looking for the force field's transmitter. "There!" she exclaimed, pointing at the device attached to the top corner of the alley wall.

Duke shot out his grappling hook and pulled himself up as Wraith confidnetly charged up a fire ball in his hand. Duke reached the top and flung himself over the blue wall, using his sword to slice the transmitter in half as he dropped to the ground on the other side.

The instant the force field was down the rest of the ducks shot a barrage of pucks at Wraith just as he released the fire ball, sending it off to the left. Unfortunately, when Wraith threw the ball Dive and Kristy pushed off each other, using their momentum to jump away from the Saurian's target. Kristy went to the right and Dive leaped to the left, right into the redirected fireball! He fell to the ground, clutching his burnt arm to his chest.

"Nosedive!" Kristy ran straight to her injured friend, and Wildwing wasn't far behind her. Wraith took his chance to escape and quickly teleported away.

"Dive, let me see your arm," demanded Kristy, gently pulling it away from his chest.

"Oh Nosedive..." Wildwing stepped around where Kristy was kneeling to cradle Dive's head in his lap.

"OW! Wing bro, it REALLY HURTS!" Dive cringed as Kristy rotated his arm.

"I'm sorry, but I need to see how bad the burns are."

"Here Kristy, use these," directed Tanya, handing her a roll of bandages.

"Thanks." Kristy let Tanya hold Dive's arm while she carefully wrapped the bandages around over the burns.

"Hey Kristy, you do know she's gonna make you the new team medic," warned Mallory.

Kristy rolled her eyes, but still stayed concentrated on her task. "I know, I should've told you before, but you guys never needed me and I figured Tanya could handle it." She expertly tied off the end of the bandage. "I just wanted to be like a normal kid for once and I didn't want to remember mom..."

"It's totally fine," assured Tanya, "but you've been warned and as of tomorrow you're my new assistant in the infirmary.

"Can I look yet?" inquired Dive, his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Yeah, I'm done." Kristy sighed and felt the adrenaline rushing out of her.

"Kristy, you alright?" Canard was at her side in an instant, steadying her with an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Kristy leaned back to nuzzle his beak with hers. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Canard."

Her brother was speechless. "Y-You got your memory back?"

"Yep. Something happened when Wraith ordered me to obey him and steal the mask. It was like I wanted to believe you guys, but something was telling me to go with him. Then he threatened Dive and it felt like something just snapped. Suddenly I could remember everything."

"So it was magic," said Tanya thoughtfully, "that's what you felt, the spell breaking."

"Whew, now things can get back to normal," commented Duke.

"Who wants to be normal?" asked Dive.

"Yeah, normal is totally over-rated," added Kristy with a smile.

THE END!

Thanks to everyone for reading! Especially Saphire Cate and Angel for their great reviews. If anyone has any ideas for stories, characters, pairings, plots, etc. feel free to let me know, I'm always looking for fun new ideas!


End file.
